Mending Broken Hearts
by Deyse
Summary: By Kimbre and Deyse.Sequel to The Beginning of Eternity. After experiencing the sweetest days of their existence, the angels go back to an imperfect world, where the clock is ticking on their assignment and it can be the difference between life and death.
1. Prologue

_Hello everybody!_

_Kim and I want to present our new story. With it, we are retaking the series we started with "The broken road," and which we made a break from to write the saga "The choice." In case you don't remember, here is the list with the other stories in this series, all of them are posted on this website._

_We hope you enjoy this new one!_

_1. The broken road_

_2. Letting go of yesterday_

_3. Not while I'm around_

_4. This time forever_

_5. Through the fire_

_6. The beginning of eternity_

**Mending Broken Hearts  
**

(by Kimbre and Deyse)

**Prologue**

There had been no warning, but maybe having one would not have helped anyway. Dreading a moment for days in advance would have been fruitless and would have simply made every hour filled with some sadness. And besides, deep in their hearts, they had known the time would eventually be at hand, even if they didn't know precisely when it would be.

Still, it had been a harsh reality when a little angel had rolled over in bed with a sleepy smile on her beautiful face, having dreamt about the near perfect days of her honeymoon with Andrew, to find him standing next to their bed, dressed in his beige suit and a look of lingering sadness on his handsome face.

Monica was immediately fully awake and she sat up, a look of grief immediately in her dark, now tear-filled eyes, "Andrew?"

"I'm being called, Angel."

The regret in his voice was almost palpable and she struggled to remain brave. She knew they would soon be back together, but the weeks of bliss that had followed their wedding had spoiled her to a certain extent. She loved being able to be so close to him without their love being interrupted and Monica felt positively wretched for even feeling that way.

Swallowing hard, she managed a small smile, "I guess we knew it was coming. We are messengers of God even before…before we are newlyweds."

Andrew sat down on the edge of the bed, laying his palm against her cheek as his long fingers curled into her hair, "We'll be together again soon. You know that."

"I know." Despite how positive she was trying to sound, there was no disguising the slight tremble in her voice as she leaned against his palm and closed her eyes to ward off tears.

His eyes drank in every tiny feature of a face he loved with all his heart and soul; her porcelain complexion, long lashes that laid against her slightly rosy cheeks, her full lips that he could not help but kiss at every opportunity. She was so incredibly beautiful, inside and out and the fact caused his heart to ache.

"My sweet angel," His tender voice was soft, just loud enough for her to hear, "These last few weeks have been the most amazing of my existence and I take the memories of every single moment with me to relive in my heart until we are together again."

Unable to help herself, a tiny sob escaped her as she flung her arms around his neck, "I love you so much, Andrew. I'll be counting the seconds until you are back at my side."

Cradling her close, Andrew pressed his lips to her temple. He knew this was more than their first separation since being granted the gift of marriage. This was their first real separation since her last assignment in the prison and though he knew she had come miles since those terrible months, he also knew she felt secure with him by her side. He also knew what an incredible messenger of God she truly was, but now was the time for her to remember it about herself, "I'll be existing for that moment, baby." He pulled away and framed her face with his strong hands, "And I know you will be a blessing to whomever you are assigned to when that happens."

A teary smile graced her lips, "I don't want you worrying about me. I will be fine, thanks to you."

"No, Angel, not thanks to me. You are nothing less than who you were created to be and I have nothing to do with that."

Monica smiled sweetly as she laid her hands over top of his, "You're wrong, my dear Andrew. God may have created me to be the angel he wanted me to be, but it is you who completes my soul. You are the one who gives me the strength to believe in myself, even when it feels impossible. So never tell me that you have nothing to do with who I am."

His heart clenched with great love and unable to wait a moment longer, he pressed his lips firmly to hers in a long, languid kiss, wishing nothing more than that he could have the time to make love to her one more time, but sadly, he knew it would have to wait until they could be together again.

The passionate kiss turned into much smaller ones before they separated to a hair's breadth from each other, "I love you so, my precious angel."

"Take care of yourself for me, my love," Monica whispered, her small hand coming up to lay against his cheek.

"I'll be thinking of you every moment, Angel Girl. We'll be together soon."

"God speed, Andrew," She closed her eyes as he kissed her cheek and a heartbeat later, he was gone.

For several minutes, Monica remained perfectly still, eyes closed, savoring the still warm place on her cheek where his lips had just been. She knew when she opened her eyes, the painful reality would sink in that they were apart and for a moment she felt sobs rising to her throat, threatening to choke her before a memory flitted through her mind from the previous night.

"_I wish we could stay like this forever," Monica murmured, once she had caught her breath and had floated back down to earth in Andrew's arms, basking in the afterglow of their love making. _

_Kissing the top of her sweat dampened hair, Andrew smiled, "Me too, Angel. The gift of being able to share this with you, to be joined with you for all eternity, I feel it is more than I deserve."_

"_You are my most precious gift, Andrew," She lifted her head from where it was resting against his chest to look up into his loving green eyes. In those eyes she could so clearly see all the love he felt for her, his unwavering devotion and his desire to always keep her safe from all harm. She had seen all those things there before but now, they seemed to mean so much more, if that was indeed possible._

"_What you are thinking about, my pretty little angel girl?" His fingers brushed some of the stray hair away from her face as he awaited her answer._

"_You know, being married to you…belonging to you… changes everything and I think…I think if I could have had that certainty during some of my darkest moments recently, I would have handled them differently," Seeing a tiny of flicker of distress in his emerald eyes, she smiled and gave her head a slight shake, "I know that we were blessed with this union at the perfect time and that it could not have happened any sooner for many reasons. It happened in the Father's perfect timing. But, I cannot deny that there is certainness about everything I feel now. Your love, your love for me, it makes me feel so strong and maybe it should have before too, but it wasn't the same," Monica nibbled her lower lip, worried she was doing a poor job of explaining her heart to him this time. But one glance into his ever patient eyes and she knew the words would come, "Though our love for each other has always been there and has always been one of the strongest things I have ever known, this…this new blessing of our union…I know now that I can survive anything as long as it means that at the end of the hardest parts of my existence, that you, my husband, my perfect angelic husband, will be waiting for me and that brings such great peace to my heart."_

"_I always want to be that peace you feel, Angel, "Andrew whispered tenderly, "Even when we are apart, you will always carry me here," He rested his hand just above her heart, "the same place I carry you."_

Opening her eyes as the warmth of the memory flowed over and through her, Monica laid her open palm against her heart, "I feel you," She whispered aloud to the darkness, before she lay back down and drew Andrew's pillow her to chest, hoping to dream of him in the hours before she was assigned.


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

For an Angel of Death, the hours before the dawn could be filled with dread. When your job was to escort humans to the other side of life, an angel quickly learned that rarely did good things happen to human beings during the darkest part of the night.

Andrew had taken hundreds, or rather, thousands of people Home to the Father in the centuries since his creation and though some of his assignments had left him feeling sad due to a life ending too soon, generally it was all forgotten the moment that human was face to face with his or her Creator. Seeing the love and joy that radiated from someone's eyes was all it took for Andrew to remember why he loved his work as much as he did.

But no matter how much joy was present when any human ran into the open arms of God the Father, Andrew could rarely shake the sadness that filled his soul over the murder of a child such as the one he was facing now. It had been hard to come from his honeymoon to go back to work but he knew it was his job and it was one he was honored to have, but coming from such a joyous time to hold a little boy with his life ebbing from him felt intolerable.

Andrew knew how cruel God's creation could be to each other; he had experienced it more times than he cared to recall, and no matter how terrible it was, as an angel, he loved them anyway, despite their imperfections and their emotions that could cause them to do the unthinkable. But when someone inflicted pain upon a child, it filled him with a combination of rage and deep despair that he could feel with every fiber of his being. He knew he should feel guilty about his anger, but yet he couldn't bring himself to.

"Hurts…" The child was scarcely six years old and the blood was seemingly everywhere. The weapon that had been used was irrelevant to Andrew; that fact that a weapon had been used at all was not.

"I know," Andrew whispered, cradling his near lifeless body in his arms as a soft glow surrounded them both, "But it's over now." Great relief filled Andrew's green eyes as he watched the pain fade from the child's expression as the soul was released from the small body.

"Where are we going?" the boy's eyes were cocoa brown and filled with great innocence, reminding Andrew so much of Monica that it was physically painful to look into them right now. Instead, he mentally thanked the Father that this job did not belong to her; she loved them too much to see them suffer so needlessly.

"Home. Someone is waiting for you." Lifting the child into his arms, Andrew walked to the light, but not even the joy in the child's eyes could erase the pain in his own soul.

X

Later, the Angel of Death wandered aimlessly and unseen through the little town as the sun rose in the east. His heart was too tormented to return to the cabin to see if Monica was still there; she would instantly sense his pain and to share it with her would only bring tears to her beautiful eyes.

He had watched as the child's body had been discovered with the rising of the sun and he had heard them discuss that this was the third murder of this nature. Three children. Three families that would never be the same and for what? It sickened him.

Lifting tormented eyes to the sky, Andrew did something he rarely did. It was not really in his nature to question, but something about the last few weeks seemed to make something so senseless more difficult than usual to bear.

"Father, please. I don't know if I can bear to take another one Home at so tender an age. If you can use me to help stop it, here or somewhere else, please allow me that privilege. A family is broken at the dawn of a new day that should be filled with endless possibilities, but instead will forever be marked with grief. If you can use me to change the outcome for someone else, I promise you to do everything in my power to change it for good."

Images of the boy flashed before his mind's eye and Andrew had to blink to clear his vision; no one should have to suffer such pain, especially one so innocent.

"You know He hears you."

The lilted voice behind him caused Andrew to close his eyes, wanting to spare her from his pain, even though he knew their Father had sent Monica to be with him now when his very soul was hurting.

She approached him slowly, wishing he would turn to face her, but knowing why he wasn't. She knew him so well and she had heard his prayer; enough to know that his assignment had been young. The thought made her own heart ache and she had not seen the details.

Reaching out, her small hands gripped his arm. She longed to see his eyes, knowing that one look would allow her to see the reason she was sent to him. Andrew's emerald eyes were a mirror to his soul and she could read him better than anyone else. In those eyes she had witnessed every possible emotion he had ever felt; some that brought her amazing joy and some that made her want to weep.

"I can feel your pain as if it is my own and it is, because our souls are one. You can't shut me out of it, Andrew, even if you want to. I won't allow it. No matter what you are feeling and how terrible it is, I need to share it with you."

"Not this..." He murmured. He wasn't even sure why he didn't want to tell her and then he remembered the boy's eyes, so much like Monica's, the same innocence. Neither of them should ever have to be touched by such horrors. He hadn't been able to spare the boy, but he wanted to spare Monica.

With infinite patience she had learned from him, Monica gently turned him to face her and then she took his hands into her own, "Especially this," She whispered fiercely to him, noting how he kept his eyes downcast, "What hurts you, hurts me, but you never have to be alone in the pain, Andrew, not when I want so much to share it with you," Reaching up, she laid her hand against his jaw, her touch feather-like, "Please? I love you so much…please allow me to be there."

When his shoulders sagged, she knew he would allow her into his grief and standing on tiptoe, her arms encircled his neck to hold him close, relieved when his arms wrapped around her waist. They remained that way for several long moments before she spoke softly, lips against his ear.

"Tell me."

"The details aren't important. He was young and someone brutally took his life." His voice held great remorse and he held her a fraction tighter.

"I'm so sorry, Andrew. I hate this part of your job; the part of it that hurts you so," Monica pulled away, finally able to look into his eyes, "Was he happy to be Home?"

"Yes," His hand reached to caress her cheek, skin silky and smooth beneath his hand, "And I know he will never feel pain again…but he never should have had to feel pain like that to begin with. He should be waking up in his bed at home right now to share breakfast with his parents, but someone decided that would never happen again."

"They can be so cruel," She murmured with a sad shake of her head, "It's bad enough when they hurt those they love, but for anyone to harm a child? I'll never understand it, not for as long as I exist."

"Nor I." Andrew sighed and then took her into his arms once more, "I'm glad you found me, Angel. I needed to see you."

"I know. I felt it," and she had. His grief had nearly taken her breath away with its intensity, "How much time do you have?"

"Enough. Have you been assigned yet?"

"Soon. This afternoon." Monica replied, hearing words spoken to her heart.

Pulling back again, Andrew took her face into his hands and brushed his lips against hers, "Walk with me?"

"Always."

As his larger hand took hers into its own, Monica silently added her prayer to the one Andrew had already prayed, asking their loving Father to spare her beloved husband anymore pain of this nature, for she knew that though Andrew seemed more relaxed now, the pain in his heart was still echoing within her own.


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Hand in hand, but invisible to the human eye, the couple of angels walked along the small town streets, located 50 miles from Utah. Its pretty and cozy houses, surrounded by green and colorful gardens, and the bucolic atmosphere of the place somewhat made them feel comfortable on Earth despite the latest events.

They spent some time in contemplative silence, watching as humans of all ages passed by, each with their own personal life story, probably yet to be touched by an angel someday. Their walk was eventually interrupted as they passed by a house with beautiful lilacs hanging over the white fences that surrounded its garden. Monica's eyes shone like a child's and with delicate fingertips, the angel touched the flowers petals while Andrew watched her; her love for God's creations had always charmed him. On the following second, the pretty little flower was in her hands and she was gently caressing it. And when Monica looked up at him, she was glad to see a slight smile on his face.

"I never gave you one of these," she spoke, offering him the delicate flower, and finally eliciting a full smile from him.

"It's almost as beautiful and graceful as you are, angel." With tenderness, he stroked her cheek and accepted the small gift.

"I know how hurt you are, my love… I can feel it and it hurts in me too. And I wish I could heal it but I don't have this power." She placed her hand over his heart. "But what I can do is pray with you… be with you whenever you need me, Andrew, so we can share this burden, the two of us."

Andrew stroked her cheek with tenderness. "You're wrong, my sweet angel. You do have this power. Don't you know that it's on the certainty of seeing you again that I hold on to when I have to face moments like these?"

Monica gave one step closer and held his hand in both of hers. "You were praying for the Father to show you a way to help stop those horrible crimes. I have faith He'll grant you this wish. And I'll pray to be able to help you."

He always knew that his Monica had a generous and loving heart, but still, he could not help loving her a bit more when those qualities were exposed. Andrew bent down and kissed her lips softly; it was a tender caress to replace the three loving words that he had spoken to her so many times before.

"Thank you, my angel." He whispered afterwards, resting his forehead against hers.

That sweet moment was only interrupted by some excited children's voices. The angels turned their eyes to the school bus to observe a group of three youngsters getting off the vehicle and rushing towards the gate of the house whose garden they had been admiring. Two boys and a little girl passed by Monica and Andrew and to their surprise, the blond five-year-old stopped before them, while her brothers called their mother from the gate.

"Hello…" she greeted, smiling at the two astonished angels that glowed in front of her.

Monica knelt before her so that they could be at the same level. "Hullo, wee one! Did you have fun at school today?"

The girl nodded her head, returning Monica's smile. "Yes!" then, she looked at Andrew and pointed at the small lilac in his hand. "It's my favorite flower!"

This time it was Andrew who stood on his knee and smiled at her. "Oh, yes? So I can tell you have really good taste!" Saying that, he deposited the flower in her hand.

"Thank you!"

Her brothers' voices called her attention and she looked back at her two new friends.

"You should go inside with your brothers, sweetheart." Monica spoke, caressing her cheek.

"And don't ever talk to strangers, okay?" Andrew added, the memories of the previous day still torturing his heart. It saddened Monica and she was thinking about the best way to comfort him. But the little girl standing before them, in her sweet innocence, surprised them once again.

"Oh, but you're not strangers. You're angels!"

Before they could reply, she rushed towards her brothers, who waited impatiently by the gate so that she could enter.

"Who were you talking to, Jane?" The older boy wanted to know, not very pleased with her little pause on the way home.

"To the angels, they like our garden!" she gladly informed.

"She was probably talking to the plants!" the other brother, who a little older than she was, spoke, shaking his head in disapproval.

"Isn't it amazing, Andrew?" Monica was happy to see that he was enchanted by that small incident.

"It is. And so was the fact that she had no doubt about who we are…" he said, nodding his head.

A sudden voice, quite familiar to them, was heard on the following second. "It's just a pity that it happens only at such a tender age."

Tess was standing next to them, also watching as the family went inside the house, now guided by their mother. The little girl still stopped by the door and looked at them, waving a joyful goodbye at the trio she could now see.

The angels waved back and when the door was closed, the supervisor spoke again. "But they soon start losing this ability, surrounded by a world of technology and individuality…"

"I'm afraid you are perfectly right, Tess. But one of my favorite free time activities is to visit small children and glow before them or whisper some loving words into their ears. Sometimes they think it's all a dream, but it always cheers them up!" The Irish angel spoke, not managing to hide her joy at that sweet memory.

As she received a slight caress on her cheek from her beloved Andrew, the supervisor kept on speaking.

"Oh, well, I'm glad you mentioned that, miss wings!" she made a short pause, not missing Andrew's affectionate gaze at her. "Hum… I think I cannot call you that anymore…"

Monica tilted her head and looked back at her dear friend with curiosity. "What do you mean, Tess?"

"The Clarks are your assignment, angel girl!" she finally announced. "The mom returned to work now that little Jane Clark, who you have just met, turned five last week. And she desperately needs someone to watch over them part time."

"Oh… it seems a lovely mission to accomplish then!"

"It does, doesn't it?" Tess placed her hand over her shoulder. "And the Father hasn't forgotten about what you've been through in your latest assignments, baby. Everyone deserves a break, even an angel."

Moved, the younger angel nodded her head with gratitude. "I won't forget to thank Him in my prayers, Tess."

"Neither will I." Andrew spoke, drawing her attention back at him. "So I know that while I'm away, you'll be safe."

Her heart melted at the sad but relieved way he said that and on the following instant, she wrapped her arms around his waist and feeling his own strong arms holding her tightly.

"You have to go, don't you?"

"I do. But the Father is so wonderful to me that he sent you Tess so I know I won't leave you alone."

"I don't think you ever would, Andrew." She closed her eyes for a moment, her heart sending his one another loving message through silence.

They soon pulled away and, now holding her face with both hands, the angel of death brought his lips to hers, in a brief loving kiss that would never be enough to demonstrate the grandiosity of the feelings that brought them together.

"I'll be with you soon, angel." He spoke, once they pulled away, and kissed her both hands.

"I will count every minute." She said, her eyes falling once again at the image of him walking away from her until he disappeared completely around the corner.

"You know that what he says is true, baby."

She turned two tearful eyes at her dear friend. "I know that, Tess. But it doesn't make it any less painful to watch him go. Especially now that I know how much suffering his heart is carrying. And not being able to comfort him is equally painful."

"I understand. But I can tell you that you'll be able to do it very soon, baby." Then she tried to cheer her friend up. "You two are not to be kept apart for a long time!"

A bittersweet smile finally graced Monica's face. "Thank you, Tess."

"Not for that, baby. Now come with me, I'll show you to your apartment!"

"My apartment?"

In only a matter of seconds, the two angels faded away from the city streets and reappeared inside a beautifully decorated living room, with windows open to a quiet street and curtains that danced slowly with the soft spring breeze. The sun was still shining inside and there were some plants benefiting from its rays.

"Here we are. I took the liberty to arrange things in here as you were away with Andrew."

A slight smile appeared on Monica's face as she slowly analyzed her surroundings. "Oh, Tess… It's lovely. Everything is just perfect."

Pleased to hear it, the supervisor kept on talking. "You'll stay here for the night while you are in your human form. And baby…" she placed a supportive hand over Monica's shoulder. "I can guarantee you that you'll be safe while you fulfill your assignment here on Earth."

Biting her lower lip, the Irish angel nodded her head. "Thank you, Tess. I'm… trying hard to let go all those terrible moments at the state prison. I know it'll take some time."

"It will, baby, and you've been doing a great job."

"Andrew… he's responsible for that."

"I have no doubt that he has helped you a lot, angel girl. But there's a great power inside this loving heart of yours that makes you strong too. And right now, your beloved angel is the one who needs you."

"I want so much to be able to help him, Tess. I love him so much."

The supervisor tried to smile. "Well, I have no doubt that you want to help, as well as I have no doubt you love that angel boy with all your heart! And it already gives him more strength that you can imagine to face this difficult mission."

Monica tilted her head and eyed the supervisor with tenderness. "Oh, Tess. I wish you could stay here."

"Oh, I'll show up once in a while, baby, don't worry!"

The smile on the Irish angel's face turned into a mischievous one. "I was thinking, you know… You are the first guest in my temporary home… Can I offer you some coffee?"

Rolling her eyes, Tess made a mock upset face. "Oh, Father, give me some patience!"


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

"Hullo, wee one!"

A smiling Irish angel greeted the wide eyed little girl who opened the door for her on that sunny day. It was the beginning of her assignment and Monica had offered her prayers for guidance so that she could be able to help that apparently lovely family. And she was having fun with the fact that little Jane had immediately recognized her.

"It's you!" the little girl happily exclaimed.

"Jane? Who is it, sweetheart?" the mother's voice came from somewhere inside the house, even though the woman already knew who was coming.

She appeared a second later, and with a smile she greeted the visitor. "Ah, you must be the nanny that the agency sent, right?"

With a friendly smile, the angel nodded her head and shook hands with the woman. "That is correct. I'm Monica and it's very nice to meet you, Mrs Clark."

"I know her, mommy, she's the angel I saw today!" the little girl exclaimed with enthusiasm, and caused her mother to laugh.

"Oh, well, as a matter of fact she must really be as I thought it would take at least two weeks for them to send a nanny and I asked urgently."

"I understand you want me to start tomorrow." Monica spoke, following the woman up to the living room and attentively watched by little Jane.

"Exactly. Please, have a seat…" she said, showing her the sofa. "I was offered this incredibly good opportunity to go back to work after five years and there was no way I could let it go. You see, my husband and I used to have better financial conditions to run a house with three children. But times have changed, you know, and since our Jane here is grown up enough, I feel I need to help him."

"I understand; you are a team, you and your husband."

"Yes. And I confess I wanted to go back to work for myself too. I missed it…"

There was a brief silence as the woman seemed to be daydreaming about her return to work. Jane, for herself, never stopped gazing at Monica and seemed quite happy with her nanny. Monica winked at her and then turned to face Mrs Clark again.

"Well, I'll go and call the boys," she said, rising to her feet. "You be a good girl and keep Monica company, okay, Jane?"

"Okay, mommy!" the girl replied, still smiling at their guest.

When her mother disappeared through the living room door, Jane stood up and walked over to Monica. "Where is the other angel?"

"You must be talking about Andrew. Well, he is busy right now."

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"Well, he-"

"Here they are!" Mrs Clark voice was heard again and she brought her two other boys, "Monica, this is Aiden and Josh. Aiden is seven and Josh is ten. Boys, this is Monica and she'll be helping mommy and daddy out while we're at work."

"Hello, Monica! Can you rollerblade?" the seven year old asked, with a friendly smile at her with his brand new equipment, which included a blue helmet, knee and elbow pads and a pair of what he would describe as "wild rollerblades."

"Oh, well, I'm afraid I can't but I could certainly use a little help from you, Aiden!"

"Deal! We can start tomorrow!"

"I can hardly wait!" she said, and turned to the other boy, who remained serious.

"It's very nice to meet you, Joshua."

He nodded his head. "Nice to meet you too, miss…"

Monica eyed him carefully. Although he was polite, there was some sadness in his eyes she could immediately detect and which she knew she would find the reason for this eventually.

There was a little more talking as Mrs. Clark gave her some more instructions on the house and the family schedule. Monica also met Mr. Clark, and noticed that despite some lack of organization, that they seemed like a loving family. The angel headed to her temporary house by the beginning of the evening and the events of the day were not the only thing that kept on playing on her mind. Her thoughts were on her beloved Andrew and how he was dealing with the consequences of his latest assignment.

Monica remembered the many assignments in which he had worked with children, not as an angel of death but as a caseworker, and the amazing way he always had with the little ones. She smiled at the realization that she too was said to be able to connect with children so easily and wondered if that coincidence had to do with the fact that she and Andrew had the same essence.

X

Andrew walked for some time after he had bid Monica goodbye and the usual worry he would always feel whenever he left her alone on this Earth was not present in his heart this time, as Tess was with her. Besides, her assignment was a calm and safe one and he knew how much his beloved little angel enjoyed spending her time amongst children – she herself was a bit of a child too, and the innocence with which she could see the world, even after all she had been through, enchanted him.

Thinking about Monica's enthusiasm with her new mission, the blond angel did not notice where his feet guided him until he saw himself standing in front of a historical building in the city main street. Quietly, he received the message from his loving Father about what he should do then and also in silence, he nodded his head humbly and entered the building.

"Good afternoon, my name is Andrew…" he started, to the secretary that was sitting at a desk in front of the entrance door. And right over this same door, there was a heading informing where the angel was walking in right now: "Save our Children Law Enforcement Agency."

"Oh, good afternoon, Andrew. Mr. Collins is waiting for you." She politely said, rising to her feet so to guide him up to another office at the end of the corridor. "Follow me, please."

"Thanks."

She guided him up to the last door of the short corridor and after a light knock, the secretary pulled it open. "Excuse me, sir… Andrew is here."

"Oh, good! Please, tell him to come in, Beth!" the man sitting behind the desk friendly answered. He was in his early fifties and was had a tired but friendly look on his face. When the angel of death shook hands with him, he could realize that there was much sorrow in his soul, maybe because Andrew too carried a heavy burden with him right now.

"It's nice to meet, Andrew."

"Very nice to meet you too, Mr Collins."

"I have here a folder with your profile, places you've worked and your experience with missing people cases in the past, Andrew. And I can say I was very impressed."

"Thank you, sir. Though I can say I wish our job wasn't necessary as it's not easy to deal with everything that missing people involves…"

The man threw him a sympathetic look, somewhat able to read the sorrow that was also in the newcomer's soul. "I do understand what you're talking about."

"Fortunately, most cases were crucial to catch a criminal or, most importantly, to find a missing victim."

"That is right. It says here you have experience in negotiating and intermediating."

"It's been a few years now, but I think I managed to have success in almost all of them."

"Right." The man made a short pause and, after one more brief look at his résumé, he looked at Andrew once again. "Married?"

That one question finally placed a smile on his face. "Yes, sir."

Also smiling at Andrew's joy, Mr. Collins kept on talking. "Ok. Children?"

"Oh, no. Monica and I got married recently."

"Oh, I could say so! Your face lit up with enthusiasm!" the man finally joked, as Andrew nodded his head in agreement.

"Well, Andrew, the process for your being admitted to this law enforcement agency starts now. We'll do some tests and other interviews, but I have a feeling that your contribution to this agency will be valuable. There… have been a few cases of missing children and so far, not a clue has been found despite all efforts that this agency has done." He said, and Andrew could notice how much that reality had struck the man so far.

"Thanks for the trust, sir. You can have my word that this is an assignment I'll measure no efforts to fulfill."


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Sighing deeply, the Irish angel arrived at her temporary home and, closing the door behind her, she looked at the empty living room with some melancholy. Tess was away on another assignment and she would only see Jane, Aiden and Josh on the following day. Staying on Earth without having another thing to do but to wait for the events to develop was already a difficult task for an angel, especially an angel with an inquisitive and curious mind like Monica.

Dinner was only a light snack and later on, when she was already wearing her favorite flannel pajamas under a warm robe, the angel prepared herself some coffee. Holding a large mug with both hands, she sat alone in a comfortable armchair by the window. The soft light coming from a side lamp, combined with the one coming from the full moon up in the sky, made her home a cozy and peaceful one. The warm drink had always put her heart at ease and its smell made her close her eyes as a flashback of sweet memories involving her and her dear valentine started to play on her mind, somewhat lulling her to sleep.

But a soft voice managed to replace those memories, making the present moment a lot more interesting.

"It must be the best moment of the day…"

Monica opened her eyes and saw the angel of death standing right in front of her. "Andrew…" She said, immediately letting go of the mug she had been holding on to stand on her feet. On the following second, the little Irish angel was already holding him tightly and receiving his warm embrace in return. There was exhaustion on his face and the constant sadness that never abandoned him over the last couple of days. But Andrew smiled now. His sweet and precious angel had the ability to raise his hopes and comfort his heart just by the mere fact of her existence. Listening to her voice calling out his name and having her in his arms was certainly the best moment of his day – of all his days.

"… though you must be happy with your sudden guest as you let go of your coffee just to greet him!" he joked, smiling down at her as Monica pulled away to look at him still in disbelief; the childlike joy in her eyes to see him there was moving.

"I thought I wouldn't see you so soon…" she spoke, caressing his face with happiness but sorry to see that sorrow was still present in his green pools.

He took her hand from his face and kissed her palm. "I guess being away from you will never be part of the Father's plans…"

"So… you can stay longer?" her voice was nearly pleading; a hint of the loneliness she felt whenever he was away.

Trying to smile, he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, taking each of her meek features to his heart.

"Well… To be honest, I noticed that I have no place to stay until tomorrow and I was wondering if perhaps you can give me a shelter…"

Those words placed a beautiful broad smile on her face and Monica wasted no time in wrapping her arms around his neck, once again in a tight embrace.

"I guess it means a 'yes'…" he still joked, stroking her long auburn hair with tenderness.

"You are so much a part of me now, Andrew, that I guess I unlearned how to stay on my own here on Earth…" she spoke, pulling away to look at him again.

Andrew caressed her cheek, moved with her words. "So are you to me, my angel."

And then he bent down, meeting her lips in a long, languid kiss that both had been longing for since the day they were forced to go separate ways. With her eyes closed, Monica felt the sweet memories she had been dreaming on a few minutes before coming into life in her beloved one's arms.

She pulled away after long minutes and looked at him again with an adorable mix of surprise and joy on her face. "I didn't think we would meet again so soon… Why are you here?"

Andrew smiled and gently kissed her forehead. "Because you are the best vision here on Earth…" he playfully touched the tip of her nose. "…and in Heaven!"

Slightly embarrassed by his usual flattering, the Irish angel kept on eyeing him with curiosity and also a bit of worry. "Is it because of your assignment? Have you been assigned yet?"

The blond angel took both of her hands and guided her to the sofa. Once they were seated, he spoke again. "I've been assigned, yes. I will work with a law enforcement agency that helps investigating missing children and crimes connected to them."

Her beautiful doe-like eyes became wide open at that piece of news. "Missing children? So… Your prayers have been answered, Andrew! You really will be able to help! You will be able to make a difference!"

Her words of praise and enthusiasm were so powerful that they did make him feel better. But then again, it was no surprise as they had come from Monica - his sweet Monica, who was able to soothe even the deepest sadness.

With a slight smile, he stroked her hair with tenderness. "I promised I'd honor this chance… somehow, someway… I won't let Him down."

She leaned against his palm, treasuring his gentle touch and eyeing him with the deepest affection. "He knows that, my love, you didn't even have to promise that."

Nodding slightly, he inched closer and kissed her forehead. "Thank you, angel."

"Have you started working?"

"Not yet. They have to run a series of tests and interviews but… I'm under the impression that this process won't take long. They need people to help on these crimes, angel. And the closeness with the area where the latest victim was found makes things even more urgent."

"Yes, you're right." She took his hand from her face and held it in both of hers. "So it is true? You'll be able to stay here for a while?"

The way she was looking at him was nearly moving, as there was a mix of expectation and also from fear that he would say he needed to go some other place. But to her relief, Andrew smiled again and nodded.

"I would say it is a coincidence that my beautiful wife happens to be working at the same place where I was assigned to." He cupped her chin with one hand and kissed her lips briefly, just to be able to conclude his thoughts. "But then… we know perfectly well that coincidences don't exist and that if we are here and together, it's because we deserved this moment."

A trembling smile appeared on her face. "I have no doubt that all this moments spent with you are precious gifts."

As she closed her eyes, somewhat wishing that that very moment lasted forever, Andrew captured her lips once again. Tilting her head up, he kissed her softly, feeling her gently placing her hand against his face. Parting her lips, Andrew deepened that sweet kiss, remembering the last time they had been able to share such a loving moment and determined that he would make this one just as wonderful for her.

Taking a break from their loving kiss, so that he could grant them some air, Andrew kissed down her jaw and then up her neck, listening to Monica's deep sighs and enjoying the way she caressed the back of his head, running delicate fingers through his short hair and handsome face.

"I love you so much, Andrew…" the blond angel heard her saying, before he captured her beautiful smile again; his strong hands entangled through her long auburn tresses. He loved running his fingers through her long darkish hair, feeling its sweet perfume whenever they were entangled in each other's arms and loving the way it spread over his strong arms once she was fast asleep against him.

Moments later, he passed one of his arms under her knees and lifted her up, never breaking their kiss as she caressed his shoulders and strong chest. She was so light and fit his arms so well he could carry her this way along the many beautiful places he had already visited in this world. Yes, there still were beautiful places on Earth, despite all the ugliness he had witnessed over the last few days, and his Monica was the one who reminded him of those. But then again, it was no surprise as she would always bring out the best in him.

Andrew headed to the bedroom, where a bedside lamp had previously been lit – his beloved valentine had always avoided total darkness and he loathed the thought of her spending the night alone.

It would not happen now, however, as he was there to reassure her once again that she was much loved, by their loving Father and by him, with every fiber in his being. And right now, Andrew vowed he would make that new moment last for a small eternity.

"I love you, my angel… Forever." He spoke at her ear, once he gently deposited her on their bed, causing her to pull away and look deep inside his green pools. She saw nothing less than pure love and devotion written on them.

"You know you bring me to tears when you say that or when you look at me this way?"

Her trembling voice was a hint of the overwhelming emotion that his immense love would always elicit from her. But before she could shed the tear that was threatening to fall from her beautiful brown eyes, Andrew smiled and captured her lips with his once again, not wanting to give her time to think – they would go separate ways when the morning came and the blond angel knew how hard it would be for both of them once they had spent weeks alone up in the mountains after their marriage.

And Andrew had promised himself that he would always make sure to tell her how precious she was every time they met again. That night was one of those times.


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Andrew was grateful to awaken early, simply so he could enjoy the feeling of having his wife nestled into his arms, a slight smile on her lovely face after their night of love making. Her auburn tresses were fanned out over his shoulder as her cheek rested against his heart, bringing great peace to his own. He was hoping that many mornings on their current assignments could begin this way; Andrew knew she loathed being away from him and though he always strove to instill courage in her sweet soul, he felt exactly the same away about being separated.

Shifting ever so slightly, he brushed his lips against the top of her head, before closing his eyes again briefly, allowing his fingers to comb gently through her hair. If only everything could be this simple, could feel this perfect. When he was with Monica, alone, secluded and safe, all seemed right with the world. It was only when they had to venture outside of their cocoon, that he was reminded of how evil humanity could be and how exposed to it the most innocent truly were. Sometimes it seemed as if only those most ruthless; those who cared the least about the pain of others, could remain untouched, and that explained how those most like children and Monica were so easily hurt.

That was one of the many reasons moments like these were so infinitely precious to him. Here, he could hold her and keep her safe and not have to worry about what possible situations she could be involved with that could cause her pain. He never wanted her to be hurt but he also knew there would be times that nothing he could do would be able to prevent it.

A contented sigh distracted him from his thoughts and he gazed down lovingly and watched her long lashes flutter slightly as she began to wake. Her small hand moved from beneath her cheek to stretch out across his chest in order to cuddle down closer to him and Andrew felt his heart clench with an almost overpowering feeling of love. His fingers moved from her hair to brush lightly down her back and he watched a peaceful smile cross her beautiful face as her eyes finally opened.

"Good morning." Monica's smile was almost shy and he found it endearing.

"That it is," Andrew replied with a grin of his own, reveling in her tiny giggle. He knew they only had a little over an hour before they needed to report for work, but he planned on enjoying every second of it in her presence.

Turning her head slightly, Monica kissed his chest, "Did I tell you last night how happy I was you were free for a slumber party?"

"I think you expressed your gratitude," He winked at her, watching as her cheeks flushed pink, making her even more adorable. Rolling over slightly, so he could gaze down into her face, Andrew brushed away a wayward strand of her hair, before kissing her deeply, giving her a "proper" good morning.

"It seems you are rather pleased about last night's arrangement as well," She replied smugly once their lips parted, enjoying the chuckle that came from her beloved husband.

"Any moments I can spend with you, Angel, do more than please me. They are the most precious moments of my existence."

She gazed deeply into his emerald eyes, the mirrors to his soul, "You're feeling better." It wasn't a question as she could see it was the truth.

"Right now, yes. Even the worst things don't seem as bad when I am with you."

"I have been praying and asking for the Father to take your pain away, so I don't know how much I had to do with it," Monica was smiling, simply grateful to not see such great pain in his eyes right now.

"More than you will ever realize, baby." His lips brushed hers again, "But right now, I think I am neglecting my husbandly duties."

Her expression turned perplexed, "No, you never do."

"If that were true, you would be able to smell fresh brewed coffee by now. " Andrew touched the end of her nose with his finger.

"But I happen to think that lying here with you is even better than fresh brewed coffee."

Andrew's eyes widened in mock surprise, "Now that is quite a compliment coming from the coffee addicted Angel of Truth!"

She saw his mock surprise and raised him playful indignation, "You don't think I love you more than my coffee?"

A real laugh escaped him at her haughty expression before he kissed her soundly, "Never doubted it for a moment, Angel."

X

In many ways, it seemed to Monica that she and Andrew were very much like a regular married couple, such as now, as they walked outside of their little temporary home to go to their respective assignments, much as a married human couple would part ways for work each morning. It was a little piece of normalcy that warmed her heart, even if it meant not being with him for awhile.

"I'll be thinking about you today," She looked up into his handsome face as she rested her hands on his hips, the mere feeling of her hands against him causing a sensation like electricity to flow through her. She wondered if touching him would ever become commonplace. She highly doubted it and hoped not.

His green eyes gazed deeply into hers, as if memorizing every tiny fleck of color, "And I, you, Angel," His strong hands gently cupped her face, his need to touch her nearly consuming him.

"Do you think you'll be permitted another slumber party tonight?" Her expression was hopeful. She hated being down here without him by her side, especially at night.

"The Father knows our hearts, and if it is possible I am certain He will permit it." He was already silently praying for it to happen. Dipping his head, he brought his lips to hers in a long, lingering kiss, "I love you with all that I am, Angel."

"I love you too…so much I fear words have not been created to express it properly." Yet they rarely needed words; only a look or a touch.

And as he vanished, Monica could still sense the lingering warmth of his hands on her face.

X

By the end of her first day, Monica's human body was exhausted and much to her amusement, aching. She had arrived in time that morning to get last minute instructions from Mrs. Clark on the children's rather flexible schedule. As it was the start of summer vacation, the angel's main job would be to keep them entertained and out of trouble all day and to make sure they ate breakfast and lunch. The only part of her job that concerned her was that she was being asked to "start" dinner. That conversation had resulted in true concern on her part.

"You don't like to cook?" Laura Clark's expression had been perplexed as she had thrown a few papers into her briefcase for work.

"Oh no, I love to cook," Monica assured her, before she paused to nibble her lower lip, "I'm afraid I just don't have much of a talent for it….but if you leave me instructions…detailed instructions, I should be able to at least get things started for you," Even as she said the words, she was praying they would be true.

"Well, all right, but I don't have time to detail much this morning, but I did leave out the recipe book and marked the page. Do you think that would be all right?"

Already praying she would not burn the house down, Monica nodded, "Of course. I promise I will do my very best."

She knew at least that much was true.

For the rest of the morning and afternoon, Monica had little time to think about dinner. Not long after Laura had left for work, Jane and Aiden had clamored downstairs, more than a little enthusiastic about not having to go to school. The angel had no problem serving them cereal and milk, though Josh's toast had gotten slightly blackened on the first attempt, but when he volunteered to handle his own toast for the second attempt, all was well.

"I didn't think an angel could burn toast," Jane giggled, not noticing the eye rolls her brothers exchanged over the angel reference.

Monica just smiled and winked in Jane's direction, "Most of them don't, wee Jane."

"Monica, can we go roller blading now?" Aiden asked hopefully, once he had eaten his cereal and obediently had placed his dirty dishes in the dishwasher, "We have extra pairs so you'll have a pair!"

Maybe she should have been concerned, but it never really crossed her angelic mind, "I would love to if you'll teach me."

Jane elected to ride her bike with training wheels with them while Joshua preferred to play video games inside. The boy was quiet, which did not escape Monica and she had every intention of getting to the bottom of what was troubling him, but she knew it would take a few days. Josh barely knew her so far and he was rather withdrawn, though she had caught his amused smile when she had burnt his toast.

Roller blading was rough and she knew her human form would be fairly bruised by tonight, but by the time lunch rolled around, she more or less could remain on her feet and actually move on the skates. Monica ventured to think that once all the soreness of her first lessons wore off, she might be able to keep up with Aiden or at the very least, Jane on her bike.

"Josh?" Monica called out to the oldest boy from the kitchen, "Can I fix you a sandwich for lunch?" Getting no response, the little angel walked into the den where she had last seen the ten year old playing video games.

The video gaming system had been turned off and Josh seemed to be completely engrossed in an old television show that Monica knew had been rather popular in its day. The show featured a blended family with six children in total. The current episode he was watching was featuring the father helping one of his sons, a boy about Josh's age, through a difficult time.

Studying the expression on Josh's face, Monica could almost detect a hint of anger in his expression as he watched the television father hug his son before the show went to a commercial.

"You know, the only real problem with the invention of television is that things are seldom true to life. Does it ever seem that way to you, Josh?" Monica sat down next to him on the sofa, hoping he might open up to her.

"It's just a dumb show," He muttered, grabbing the remote from the table to turn off the television, "Did you say you were fixing sandwiches? Hey, that's a pretty gross gash on your knee, Monica!"

She chuckled at the admiration she was getting for one of her many roller blading accidents, "Hmm, yes, well, I would imagine it will be sore by tonight, but in a few days I will be ready for my next roller blading lesson! Your brother is quite good though."

"Yeah, he and his friends roller blade a lot."

"And you?"

"Nah, it's more for babies."

Her eyes widened in mock shock and her already lilted voice took on a much heavier accent, "And just who are ya callin' a baby?"

When she finally elicited an embarrassed grin from him, Monica felt as if she had won a battle, though the war would be much more difficult. Josh was not as open as Aiden or Jane, but something was definitely troubling him and based on his reaction to the television show, she now had a tiny clue about it.

"And yes, sandwiches. Are you a peanut butter and jelly fan as well?"

He shrugged, "I like grilled cheese, but…" He quickly remembered the toast incident at breakfast, "But PB&J is good too."


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Much later, Monica had all three of the children watching a Disney movie, while she starred worriedly at all the ingredients for the recipe she had assembled on the counter. She had already read the recipe itself four times and it was doing little to dispel her concerns. The book called for several different things to be happening; onions and peppers chopped, chicken cut up and cooking in some oil on the stove and a dressing being mixed up in a bowl. There were several spices that went into the recipe, all with different measurements and Monica was not kidding herself about her cooking abilities or rather…inabilities. Then there was the matter that her human body was starting to ache a bit and she was starting to feel a little bit overwhelmed with the whole process. The last thing she wanted to do was to fail the assignment because she ruined dinner for the family.

"Oh Father, help me." She murmured worriedly, "Perhaps there is an Angel of Food you could send my way?"

"Well, I am not an Angel of Food, but perhaps I will do?"

The sound of her husband's voice caused Monica to gasp and whirl around, ignoring a few twinges of pain as Andrew smiled at her, his pleasure at being near her again written all over his face.

"I'd like to think however that I am the Angel of Monica."

"You are," She replied softly, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face against his chest as a sigh of relief escaped her, "I am always glad to see you but right now especially so."

"Wouldn't have anything to do with a counter full of ingredients, would it?"

"Well, I had just asked the Father for some help and I thought it might be in the way of some divine dinner appearing on the counter but you know what?" She tilted her face up to him, "This is so much better."

Andrew smiled and pressed his lips against her forehead, "I agree. Now, let's get this meal underway, Angel, so we can go home for the night."

"Home? My apartment? "A tired smile spread across her face, "Really?"

Her hopeful expression was so precious it took his breath away, "Seems I need a place to stay for the duration of this assignment…that is, if you'll have me."

"I don't foresee that as being a problem, my love," She smiled happily, before she glanced at the clock, "Oh, we need to hurry and get this started. They'll be home soon."

Her limp as she moved from his arms was incredibly subtle but easily spotted by one who knew every single tiny thing about her and had committed it to memory.

"Monica? What's the matter? Are you hurt?" His protective instincts were immediately on high alert as he stepped in front of her and laid his hands on her small shoulders.

"No, well, yes, but it isn't anything serious. Aiden was teaching me roller blading today."

"Sit," He ordered sternly, ignoring her tiny sigh of defeat. As she sank into a kitchen chair, Andrew knelt down in front of her, frowning at the angry cut on her right knee and the apparent bruising that was beginning to come out on both her legs. Raising an eyebrow, he looked up at her, "Angel, I thought roller blading was done standing on two feet."

His tone was both playful and concerned and Monica rolled her eyes slightly, "Yes, well, it takes a wee bit of time to get the hang of it, Andrew, but I think by the end of the summer I could be quite good at it."

"There are many things you are good at that don't require medical attention," Andrew remarked.

"It's a scratch and you are much too protective," Her gentle argument was completely softened by the tenderness in her voice.

"It's deep and you didn't get all the gravel out of it," He countered, "and it is obvious we are going to need some help here."

Before Monica could blink, dinner was simmering on the stove and her angelic husband had first aide materials on the table. She managed not to flinch as he cleaned the gravel from her knee and then put some antibiotic ointment on it before bandaging it.

"I'm thinking no more roller blading for a few days, Angel and only then with knee pads?" His tone was so hopeful it made her giggle.

Laying a hand against his cheek, she caressed his skin lovingly, "For you, Andrew, anything."

It was only later, once they were walking hand in hand to their temporary home that Monica got the chance to ask him how things had gone at the agency and she noticed immediately how his face took on a determined expression.

"We are working on the case," She didn't have to ask which case he was referring to, "Sadly there are really no leads. Shawn McKinley was taken right from his bed by his abductor in the middle of the night. Whoever it was left behind no finger prints or even shoe marks outside the window, which leaves them hoping that if there is a next time, he will leave something behind."

She could tell by his tone he was praying there would not be a next time but that in his heart he knew there would be, but she added her prayers to his just the same, "We both know that if the Father has placed you there that it is a direct answer to your prayer. He would not assign you some place where you were not needed."

"We have to find the next child, Angel, before he….before he or she has to be taken Home. I'm not sure I can bear any other outcome. He has to pay for what he has done."

Monica stopped walking and turned to face him, "My dearest Andrew," She said softly as she took his hands up into her own, "Don't let such blackness enter into your own heart. I know how much it hurts you to be witness to such terrible crimes, but it is God's judgment, not that of an angel, that he must face. Your job is to stop him, to hopefully save the next child, but not to make this person pay for what he has done." She saw the shame that shimmered in his green eyes and she despised it. Laying a hand against his chest, she continued gently, "It is the tenderness in your sweet heart that I first loved about you. Please…don't allow this man to change it."

Drawing her into his arms, right there in the middle of the deserted sidewalk, he held her tightly, "I'm sorry, Angel."

"You have no need to be sorry and I know how much this assignment pains you. I feel it in you every time we are together and I wish for nothing more than to take it from you. But the Father is still in control of all of this, even the things most terrible, He can take and make something good come from it. You know that."

"I do. And if ever I forget, I have my own sweet angel to remind me."

"Isn't it wonderful how perfectly God planned that for us?"

Her smiling voice finally caused him to smile as he pulled away enough to kiss her tenderly, "Yes, and I will never stop thanking him for this part of his very perfect plan."


	8. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

"I think it would be more fun if Monica took part on it!" an excited little boy exclaimed, marching in front of his siblings and carrying a pair of rollerblades under his arm.

"Aiden, Monica got her knee hurt!" The little girl standing not too far from him spoke, with a not all too pleased expression on her face. "You cannot force her into rollerblading! You might damage our angel!" Contrary to her brother, she was holding Monica's hand and had a doll under her other arm.

Her older brother was walking right behind her and shook his head with a slight smile on the corner of his lips. The outing in the park had its good aspect: at least his little brother and sister got to have some fun.

Monica smiled and nodded her head. "I guess I'll have to make a little break from our classes, Aiden, until I'm fully recovered from those few scratches!"

"That's ok. I can wait."

The group was passing by a church and it was impossible not to hear the sound of a voice that Monica knew very well – it was a reflex of the place where she herself had come from.

"Ah… listen… Isn't it beautiful?" the angel spoke, listening to the angelic voice with enthusiasm.

"Is it a show?" Aiden wanted to know.

"Oh, no… Well, at least not officially. This is the praise band rehearsal."

"I like it!" little Jane spoke, with a smile that reflected the innocence of her heart.

"Would you like to see it closer?" Monica suggested, and was glad when Aiden and Jane agreed. But she knew they were not the only ones around. "Would you mind if we stopped a little, Josh?"

The boy shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever."

X

The interior of the church was involved in an atmosphere of peace and silence, apart from the heavenly music that came out of the ancient organ. Seconds after the angel and the three children entered the old historical building, they could also hear the voice of another angel echoing a beautiful hymn.

As Tess' eyes lay on Monica and the three siblings, she gave them a slight smile and watched as they took a seat on the front pew. For a while, the group watched as she and the organist rehearsed and when it was over, they clapped their hands. Tess and Mr Chapman exchanged an amused look and the supervisor left the altar to greet her charge and friend.

"Hello there, baby!" she spoke, receiving a warm hug. "I was wondering when you'd show up to pay me a visit! And you brought friends!"

"Oh, these are wee Jane, Aiden and Josh. We were passing by and heard you singing and the music coming from the organ…It was just so beautiful." She turned to the children. "This is my long time friend, Tess."

"It's very nice to meet you all!" the supervisor greeted them with a smile.

"You sing well!" little Jane remark caused her to chuckle.

"Well, thank you, miss! But I don't do this all by myself. Gerald is essential here!"

The gentleman who was playing the organ walked towards them, as the rehearsal was already over. "It's a pleasure to be able to play for such a beautiful voice. I've heard wonderful voices before, but nothing comparing to Tess'." He said, joining the group.

"It's really cool, mister…" Aiden spoke, impressed by the grandiosity of old musical instrument.

"Beringer. I was probably at your age when my father taught me to play it, son. Of course I improved a little since then!" he said, with a friendly smile.

"Hey, Josh, do you think dad could teach us how to play something like this?"

There was a spark of innocent hope in Aiden's eyes but his older brother just shook his head with disapproval.

"I highly doubt it." Came the cold answer, and it was not left unnoticed by Monica and Tess, who exchanged a look of complicity and compassion.

X

"According to the coroner's reports, the kids were missing for many days before they were… before they lost their life."

For almost an hour, Mr Collins, the law enforcement agency manager, had been sitting at his desk and analyzing a few photographs of the previous crimes that lately had tortured his mind. Andrew had just been informed that his résumé and other documents had been approved and that he was on probationary period. The blond angel let out a tired sigh as his green eyes scanned the horrible images he had already seen in person. It was possibly one of the hardest assignments he had ever been given. And judging by the few evidences they had so far, it was far from being accomplished.

"Then his MO gives us an advantage because if… God forbid, there is a next victim we know that we'll still have some time to find her."

"Exactly." He said, finally keeping the horrible images inside a folder.

"Tell me, Mr Collins, how many times did the police search the area around the spot where the kids were found?"

"A few times, I cannot tell you precisely. They were all found away from the city and with the weather changes it's impossible to know exactly if there were any other clues around. If here were, they were all taken by a heavy rain."

"I understand…" Andrew had a pensive look on his face, as if reflecting upon everything that the man had told him. Only a few instants later did he speak again. "Do you mind if I take a look at the spots again?"

The man seemed surprised at that request. "Well, the latest crime happened hundreds of miles away from here…"

"I know. I just feel like I need to start from a point and going there seems the right thing to do since we don't have any other choice."

Collins nodded his head in agreement. "You're right. All the efforts are necessary."

Andrew rose to his feet. "I'll be giving you all account on my solo investigation, sir."

As an angel, he did not need transportation to do what he was planning. This assignment in particular had given him his full ability to transport himself to wherever he needed. Monica's little apartment had been the first path to be followed, a shelter from the horrors he had witnessed lately. But now, he needed to go some other place as much as it hurt him.

X

"I noticed how quiet you've been after we got home… Quieter than usual…" Monica stood by the boys' bedroom door and observed Josh with inquisitive but also compassionate eyes. He was sitting by the window and playing with a small video game, but a more attentive look could notice that he was not concentrated on what he was doing, that it was only an escape from the turmoil of thoughts that had been going through his mind.

"There isn't pretty much to do… you take Aiden and Jane out, they play, get dirty and then come back, which is okay for them." He replied, giving up the small gadget to look through the window.

Monica saw in it an opportunity to approach. Always carefully, but determined to get to the bottom of what was troubling the boy.

"And I sense you'd rather be doing something else other than an outing to the park with your little siblings…"

He shrugged his shoulders. "It's okay. I gotta take care of them for mom…" Josh finally raised his head to look at her. "You're a good help too."

That remark made her smile. "I'm glad to know it!" But then, her expression changed into a more serious one. "Or I wonder if perhaps you'd rather be on an outing to the park with your little siblings but with your father instead of a nanny."

The boy lowered his head at hearing that. "He's too busy."

"And you miss him. All of you do, but Aiden and Jane are still too little to understand." The angel finally took a seat next to him and covered his hand with hers.

"I wish he would pay attention… just once…"

Monica's presence had an effect on the boy and for the first time in months, he felt at ease to talk about what had been troubling him.

X

Andrew walked along a trail that crossed a camping area, miles away from the law enforcement agency where he was working at. The vegetation grew high everywhere, except from a spot not far from a small waterfall. He had been there before, just that now the scenario was not as dreadful. Flashbacks of the night when the angel of death had to take a child Home started playing on his mind and he frowned and clenched his fists, trying to control his rage at what a human being was capable of doing. Andrew examined his surroundings carefully, in search of anything that could be at least a faint evidence of the murder. He spent hours there but ended up finding nothing.

"Father… if there is anything You want me to notice, please guide me. So far, all I see is that… the human race doesn't deserve what You gave them." He prayed, with a bitter tone in his voice as terrible memories ran through his mind. Angels had always felt more comfortable on Earth when they were in contact with nature. But right now the silence around him was so thick and anguishing that he wished to leave as fast as possible.

Sighing deeply, he finally moved his eyes from the sky and scanned the area once again, hoping that Providence would show him what to find. But then again, some minutes later he realized that there was nothing to see there that the police hadn't investigated. A secluded area, with no houses or huts nearby and the constant noise of the water would stifle any sound that echoed through the woods.


	9. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Monica walked slowly to her temporary home, reflecting upon those poor children who needed nothing but their parents' attention, especially their father's. She wondered how in the world she would approach their father and make this contact possible. However she would do it, it had to be soon as Josh was the one suffering the most with his absence.

With slow movements, she opened up the door of her apartment and entered without caring to check at her surroundings. Only when she closed the door behind her and turned around did she see an all too familiar figure standing by the window. The last sunrays made his short hair look like gold and the green of his eyes was more accentuated. One could even say it was possible to see his soul.

But Monica didn't even need to look at him to know what was in his heart: they were a whole, a unity, and whatever filled his soul with joy or pain had a direct impact on her and vice-versa.

"Andrew…" she spoke, as he turned his eyes to her.

Her soothing voice and lovely accent alone were already enough to put his troubled heart at ease.

"Angel…"

He opened his arms and, a moment later, she was in them.

"I thought you wouldn't be here so soon…" she spoke, listening to his steady heartbeat but also feeling the heavy burden he had been carrying with him.

"I thought so too, but this is the only way I renew my hopes… holding you and hearing your voice." He said, kissing the top of her head.

Monica closed her eyes, wishing that that sad story was over soon. "You still have no clue about the crimes, do you?"

"No. I returned to the place where the last victim was found but there is nothing there that can show us where to begin."

The Irish angel pulled away just a little to look up at him, a shocked expression on her face. "You went there again?"

"I had to. There was no other way to start the investigation other than redoing the police steps so far." He informed, trying his best not to show what he was feeling inside, even though he knew the effort was useless once it was his Monica who was standing before him.

She reached out and gently placed her hand against his cheek, caressing his face with tenderness and compassion. "Oh, my dear Andrew… I'm so sorry… So sorry you have to go through this again."

"I've prayed a lot, angel. Not for the victims, as you and I know they are in the best of places. I prayed for the human race."

"I know that the Father hears you, Andrew. As much as I know He will guide you so that you can help make it stop."

Andrew covered her hand with his and kissed her palm. "Well, He is helping me right now, because without your encouragement I don't know if I'd be able to handle it."

X

As the night fell outside, the two angels in human form said a prayer of thanks for the shelter they were both granted. In those forms, food and water were necessary to keep them strong, otherwise they would have to become invisible to the human eye and wander along the deserted streets waiting for the time to interact with their assignments again.

After a light dinner, Monica finished preparing Andrew a cup of hot chocolate along with her indispensible double mocha latte. She took a seat next to him at the table, pondering about what she could say to make him at least a little more relaxed as the angel could see the disappointment in his eyes and how the lack of evidences were shattering his soul. And it saddened her too.

"I know that in His good time, our Father will show you the way, Andrew." She spoke, placing her hand over his; her soft brown eyes searching for his as the angel of death kept his head down, green pools fixed on an invisible point ahead of him.

But her soothing voice made him turn his hand and his fingers entwine with hers. "Thank you." He spoke, with an affectionate look.

"When do you have to return to the agency?"

"Not until tomorrow afternoon. I am officially out of the city investigating the latest crime." He decided to change the subject. "What about your assignment, angel?"

She let out a soft sigh. "I found out the reason I am there, actually. The children's father."

Monica could see a slight frown of worry on his forehead. "Why? What's wrong with him?"

"He works too much, and wee Jane, Aiden and Josh miss him terribly. Especially Josh." She was quick to explain, noticing his immediate relief at knowing that the man she was talking about was not a threat to her in any way. He has been among humans too much lately, and seen their darker side way too close. "When Mr Clark arrives from work, they are all sleeping already. Plus, he spends the weekends working in his office. It's difficult for them to have a few minutes of his attention, you see."

Andrew nodded his head. "I understand." He tried to smile then, a faint smile as his green eyes studied her beautiful face. "But I do trust they have the most warm-hearted angel to help them."

Smiling, Monica inched closer and brushed a loving kiss against his cheek. "Thank you, but I think you are a wee bit too biased to say that, don't you think so?"

Smiling more openly now, he wrapped his arm around her small shoulders, bringing her closer to him. "I have my reasons." He spoke, kissing the top of her head and keeping her in that embrace for a long time.

That night, the angel of death lay awake and kept his soul mate in his arms, as only Monica's loving presence was able to alleviate the anguish he was feeling inside. Finding the human being who was guilty for those horrible crimes was not only a huge responsibility but also a heavy burden. Andrew knew he was running against the clock and his fear was that the murderer could strike again before he had the chance to help. He prayed that it wouldn't happen, otherwise his heart would forever be broken and he would even consider the possibility of quitting his duties as an angel of death.

As that thought crossed his mind, he closed his eyes for a moment and tightened the hold around Monica a bit more. She was fast asleep now, her beautiful human form was beaten by the exhaustion of taking care of three young children; Andrew noticed how hard she fought to remain awake and keep him company, offering a comforting word and chattering about the joy of past assignments in an attempt to lift his hopes.

Her generous loving heart was one of the many uncountable reasons why he loved her so much.

"I know what you were trying to do, my sweet angel. I don't know if I deserve the gift of your love, but I promise you I'll honor it for the rest of my eternity…" he whispered against her perfumed hair, kissing her temple lovingly. "And I promise I'll try not to disappoint you."


	10. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

The following morning did not offer a new chance for the angels to enjoy some more time together. Monica had had a change in her schedule and arrived at the Clarks house by eight. When she woke up her Andrew had already left, in search of new evidences to help solving a horrible crime. A loving note over the side table together with a blooming rose were the two items he had chosen to tell her about his love.

"Oh, Monica, thank goodness you're here!" Laura exclaimed in relief, as she quickly opened the door for the friendly and smiling nanny.

"Good morning, Mrs Clark. I hope I'm not late…" she greeted cheerfully, watching as the woman put on her coat and grabbed her bag.

"Oh, no, you're just in time. You see, Ted had to spend the night at the office as it was too late for him to return home." She explained, not noticing as Monica's smile slightly faded away.

"Oh, I see… I wonder if he is coming back today to stay with the children then…"

"No, he still has a lot to do there. They're closing this month's balance and it's a very busy time."

Biting her lower lip, Monica dared to speak again. "They miss him… Especially Josh…"

Sighing deeply, the woman nodded her head. "I know… But it was a tough year and now it seems we're finally settling down again. He'll make it up to them when their birthday comes." She replied, finally finding her car keys. "Look, Monica, I cannot thank you enough for being here earlier."

"Please, don't thank me, Mrs Clark."

"They're all asleep but I'm sure Jane and Josh will come down soon; I left the breakfast ready, so you won't have to bother preparing it, ok? See you in the afternoon."

The woman left in a hurry, leaving a worried Monica behind. How in the world would she make her and her husband pay attention to their children?

X

A while later, as their mother had predicted, little Jane was the first one to wake up. The angel heard it as her tiny feet climbed down the stairs and soon the little girl was standing before her with a sleepy but joyful face.

"Monica!" She exclaimed, visibly glad to see her nanny so early.

"Good morning, wee Jane! Did you sleep well?"

"Yes. I dreamed about the lady with a beautiful voice. She was singing!"

"Oh, what a lovely dream!"

Frowning a little, she tilted her head and looked at Monica with questioning eyes. "Did you sleep here?"

"Oh, no. I arrived earlier today."

"Angels don't ever sleep?"

Highly amused by her inquisitiveness – something that they had in common, as Andrew would point out, Monica smiled. "Well, occasionally, when they feel like it or when it's necessary."

"Do you dream about Heaven and the other angels?"

"I certainly do. I sometimes have lovely dreams myself too, you see?" She answered, taking the girl's hand and guiding her up to the table, so she could set her bowl of cereal.

"Jane, stop torturing Monica with this angel talk."

The two turned their heads to see Josh coming through the door; also with a sleepy expression on his face. Monica motioned for him to sit next to Jane and served his cereal.

"Josh doesn't believe in angels." His sister replied, looking at him accusingly.

"Because they don't exist." He replied back, defiantly.

"Yes, they do! Don't they, Monica?"

Smiling, she finally took a seat next to them, placing both hands over the table and pondering about her words. "Most people tend to doubt of the things they cannot see or prove, because it is easier this way. But the truth is that when they need it the most, in a difficult hour, this is the time when they start seeing with their hearts. And what they find out is… Well, let's say it can fill their hearts with hope and love."

Jane smiled happily at that answer, even though, truth to be told, she could not fully understand it. Josh lowered his head quietly, but Monica knew that what she had just said had an effect on him somehow.

What she expected was a chance to make his parents see with their hearts, and she was determined to make it happen.

When both children had finished breakfast and had dispersed to get dressed, Monica was becoming concerned that she had yet to see Aiden. He rarely slept in late, usually eager to eat, dress and get outside to roller blade and Monica had promised him that today she would join him. Andrew had come home two days ago with a bag from a local store that contained not only knee and elbow pads, but a helmet as well. Her raised eyebrows and amused expression when she had picked up the bright pink helmet had been one of the few things that had made him smile lately.

Jogging up the stairs to the second floor, the angel knocked softly on Aiden's door and after not getting any answer, she quietly turned the knob and pushed the door open slowly.

What she saw made her blood run cold.

Aiden's bed was empty and his bedroom window was open, though she reasoned that the summer morning was warm and he had quite probably slept with the open window to allow the cooler air of night to flow across his sleeping form.

"Aiden?" Monica called out as she stepped into the room. His bed was unmade, despite their mother's rule that all three children make their beds in the morning, but what she noted was that the sheet and blanket were dragged along the floor. Swallowing hard, Monica called his name again, even as she checked the closet in the event he was playing a prank on her.

"Where's Aiden?" Jane's little voice quipped as she walked into the room behind her nanny.

"Well, I think he may be playing a trick on us, wee Jane," She managed to keep her voice light, despite a heaviness in her heart she didn't yet completely understand, "Do you want to help me find him?"

The little girl's face lit up with excitement, "Yes! And I know all of his favorite hiding places too!"

For the next fifteen minutes, Monica and Jane searched the house, and Josh soon joined them, calling out mock threats to his little brother if Aiden didn't show himself. But their calling, threatening and cajoling still did not produce him.

"Oh Father, please…please no, please no…" Monica's whispered prayer was inaudible to anyone else, as she flung open the door that led into the garage, hoping she would find his roller blades missing, but instead they were exactly where they had been left the night before.

"Are his skates there?" Josh's voice interrupted her thoughts as he stuck his head through the door.

"Yes. Josh, would he have gone anywhere else? To a friend's house maybe?"

"No way. He can't go anyplace else until mom is home," For the first time, the teenage boy noticed the look in Monica's eyes and true fear found him, "You think something happened to him."

"I just…I don't know where else to look," Monica was struggling to keep her emotions intact, but her heart felt as if it were about to beat out of her chest. Surely Andrew's assignment was not touching her own! Laura, Josh and Jane would be heartbroken and probably Ted too though Monica had yet to meet the man. And Andrew…

"I need to call your mom. Maybe she knows where he might be."

"I'll call…there is another phone line in the study…in case mom doesn't know where he is…"

His words chilled her. Josh knew Laura had no idea where her youngest son was and he knew Monica would need to call the police from the study.

Which was exactly what happened.

X

The police arrived first and Monica answered all their questions all the while being keenly aware of Jane's growing distress. The little girl was quickly understanding that her brother was not just hiding but that something was very wrong, even if she didn't understand what. Crime was something impossible for such an innocent heart to understand at such a young age, but she did understand that police meant something bad had happened and the trembling of her nanny's hands only made her growing panic all the more acute.

Several of the officers followed Josh upstairs to Aiden's room and Monica found herself wishing for a quiet place to pray and maybe cry, when she felt an urgent tug against her summer dress.

"Monica?" Jane's voice trembled as she looked with trust up at the angel, "Where is Aiden? What happened to him?"

Forcing back her own emotions, Monica knelt down and gathered the little girl into her arms, "I'm not sure, Jane. But the police are here to help find him. Was he okay last night when he went to bed? Was he upset with anyone?"

"He was a little bit sad that daddy wasn't coming home but mommy played cards with us until bedtime and he was okay. Josh was still really angry though."

Monica felt a twinge of hope. Maybe Aiden had been upset and in typical childlike fashion, had rebelled a bit by running away, probably going no further than a friend's house. But she had seen no evidence of Aiden having packed anything and surely he wouldn't leave without his roller blades, his most prized possession. And would the boy really go out the bedroom window?

" _Whoever it was left behind no finger prints or even shoe marks outside the window"._

The words that Andrew had told her several nights ago suddenly rang through her mind and she closed her eyes against Jane's hair.

The window. It had been open.


	11. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

"Mr. Collins? Andrew?" Beth poked her head in the office door after a brief knock, "Just got a call from the city police. There has possibly been another abduction."

Andrew felt his heart sink. He had been dreading this moment, this possibility, "What do we know?"

"Eight year old boy was found missing from his bed this morning. Bedroom window was left open. The police are already on the scene and the officer who called said it sounds like our guy."

Andrew and Ben Collins were already grabbing their badges and Ben holstered his gun, "Andrew, your gun."

The angel looked at the object he had been avoiding and nodded his head. He hated the mere thought of carrying it, but knew he had little choice, "Do we have the address, Beth?"

"Yeah, 1245 Forrest Drive in Edgewood."

His heart nearly exploded in his chest. He knew that address, "What is the child's name?" His voice was tight and great sorrow had infected his soul.

"Aiden Clark."

x

"You should have been here!" Josh's angry voice echoed through the house as he stood face to face with his father.

"Son, it would have happened anyway…we don't even know what happened to Aiden. He could turn up any minute now."

"Or he could be gone forever!"

"Josh, please," Monica's voice pleaded with him as Jane clung to her as they sat on the couch. The little girl had broken into frightened tears with the angry words between her brother and father.

But Josh was not willing to be silenced now that his anger was emerging due to the tremendous fear he was feeling, "You are never here when we need you! Never! You are more attached to your office than you are to any of us!"

"Joshua!" Laura tried to intervene despite her own frightened tears over the fact that her son was missing.

"Mom, you know it's true! He sleeps here! We may as well be called the Hotel Clark!"

"That's enough," Ted managed to keep his voice controlled, though it was trembled with both frustration and fear.

"No dad! Why is it enough? Because you say so?"

Andrew's eyes grew wide as he and Ben walked in the house and he surveyed the situation. Laura Clark was crying, Ted and Josh Clark were all but screaming at each other while Jane cried in Monica's arms and his angelic wife looked on the verge of tears herself. Her helpless look went right straight to his heart.

"Mr. and Mrs. Clark, my name is Andrew and this is Ben. We're from the Save our Children Law Enforcement Agency."

Andrew's forceful words were enough to stop the bitter argument and for that he was grateful and he could tell by the expression on Monica's face that she was as well.

"Mr. and Mrs. Clark, could you show me Aiden's room, please?" Ben stepped forward now that some semblance of order existed.

As the frantic couple led the way up the stairs, Josh stormed out the front door and Andrew was able to give his angel a few precious moments.

"Shh, wee Jane," The little angel had been rocking the weeping child in her arms and now it appeared Jane had cried herself into a light sleep, still cradled in Monica's arms.

Monica forced back tears as her beloved husband knelt in front of her, unable to release her emotions when she saw the broken look in his green eyes. He didn't need to deal with her pain as well as his own.

"You'll find him," She offered, her encouragement only overshadowed by the tremble in her voice.

Her words and her attempted strength caused great guilt to flow through him as he reached up and squeezed her knee, telling her with his eyes all he wanted her to know; that he loved her, that they could not speak freely here, that he would do all he could to bring Aiden home safely.

"Tell me what happened." Andrew instructed softly as he released his hold on her knee lest someone enter into the room.

"All the kids were in bed when I got here this morning. Jane and Josh came downstairs for breakfast but Aiden didn't…and I got worried so I went up to check on him. He was gone…the bed sheets were stretched out across the floor and the window…was open." the pain in his eyes upon those words felt as if it were ripping her heart apart, "We looked all over the house for him before we called the police and their parents, but…he isn't here, Andrew. I know he isn't." Against her will, a tear escaped her eye and she carefully reached around Jane to wipe it away, "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Andrew stated firmly as he rose to his feet. Glancing around the room and seeing no one, he laid a tender hand against her cheek before he slowly and with defeat visible in his posture walked upstairs to join his partner.

She was unable to help but to release a tiny sob once he was out of earshot.


	12. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

It was late when Monica finally walked in the door of their little apartment, and she was anguished to find Andrew not yet home. He had left the Clark's home early in the afternoon and she had not seen nor heard from him since.

She had offered the Clarks to continue her services despite the situation and the fact that they would not be going into work until Aiden was found. She explained she could keep Jane and Josh occupied so the parents could cooperate and help the police and Laura and Ted had readily agreed. Monica had also tried to talk to Josh, but he had been too angry and upset, but she had every intention of trying again in the morning.

It taken her forever to get Jane to sleep, the little girl so upset over Aiden's disappearance and afraid to sleep for fear either she or Josh would vanish in the middle of the night. Her fear had grieved the angel greatly, but Monica had spoken softly to her, reassuring her of God's love for her until Jane had finally lost the battle to sleep.

Emotionally, the little angel was exhausted, but too worried about Andrew to sleep. She changed into a nightgown and settled herself on the sofa with a cup of coffee. She had spent much of the day blinking back tears and even now, she was afraid to allow them to fall. She kept praying for the door to open and to see her husband walk through it but as the hours passed and night gave way to the wee hours of the morning, Monica was fairly certain it was not going to happen. Closing her dark eyes, she elected to speak to the One who could hear her right now.

"Father please, be with Aiden. Keep him strong and let him feel your love around him…and be with his family, especially Josh and wee Jane. Josh has so much pain in his heart, Father and I'm not sure yet how to help him but I know you will show me how…and Laura and Ted, they are so anguished with a missing child. Please help them through this and help them to see what is so important," She fell silent for a moment and drew in a sharp breath. All afternoon and evening she had been able to feel the grief in Andrew's heart resonating within her own, but now, she felt him pulling away from her, not wanting her to know and it was that feeling of emptiness that finally caused the tears to well up and escape her eyes.

"Don't do this. Please don't do this." He was protecting her, but the pain it caused her was nearly overwhelming. She knew he couldn't hear her, but it didn't keep her from pleading, hoping something would suddenly change.

"Father, please be with him. I love him so much and if there is any way, any way at all I can help him, please show me how."

Silent tears tracked down her face as she wearily lay down on the sofa, knowing in just a few short hours, she needed to return to the Clark's home for the day. But try as she might, sleep would not come to her. It was her first night away from Andrew since the beginning of her assignment at the prison and now with not even being able to feel his heart, she felt more alone than she had in a very long time and it was on another stifled sob that she felt a longed for presence in the room with her.

"Angel."

Weary brown eyes met his exhausted ones and though she longed to throw herself into his arms, her words came first, "Why did you pull away?"

His heart thudded against his chest as he knelt down next to the sofa, "Because I didn't want you to feel what I was feeling, Monica. We haven't found anything…"

"I don't care." Her expressive brown eyes were welling up with tears once more, "You are a part of me and I always want to know what you are feeling. Though it hurts me to not be able to do anything to help you…to not know? To not know what you are feeling? Andrew…I can't bear it! I can't!"

Guilt tore through him again as he pulled her into his arms and held her tightly, "I'm so sorry, Angel. I knew you were going to be worried and I didn't want you to feel how…hopeless I was feeling at the moment."

"But I need to feel it. I need to know how you feel so that when I see you again, I can help you," She pulled away and despite her own tears, Monica laid her hand against his cheek, "We are partners, Andrew, forever and it's not so much that I want to be a part of every part of you, it's that I need to be."

His hand moved up to brush at her tears, "I'm sorry you have to keep telling me that. Monica, I am just so sorry. I'm sorry it's Aiden. I'm sorry all of this is touching you…"

"None of it is your fault. Andrew, you have nothing to apologize for. The Father put you here to help and I know he has placed the best angel for the job right where he needs to be."

A flicker of warmth crossed his otherwise tormented green eyes, "This assignment has been so difficult for me," He stated softly, "One of the most difficult I can remember…and I cannot imagine going through any of it without you."

She was crying again as she threw herself back into his arms, her exhaustion keeping her from the strength she had been trying to exhibit for his benefit, but Andrew knew all of that and holding her close was the best feeling he'd had all day, "Angel, you need to sleep now."

"So do you." She stated pointedly as she pulled away and looked into his eyes, "We're both in human form."

"I can't yet. We only have a few days to find Aiden or it will be too late. The murderer only kept the other boys alive for four days….and one is already over."

Monica bit her lower lip, forcing back a fresh batch of tears. Three days. They only had three days to find Aiden or some angel, maybe Andrew, would have to take him Home, "I'm staying on with the family so I can look after Josh and Jane…plus I really need to work on the relationship between Josh and his father. If something happens to Aiden….I don't think at this point Josh will ever forgive his dad."

"I know you'll be able to help them, baby. There is no doubt in my mind."

She managed a tiny smile, but her face was masked with concern, "I'm worried about you. You can't tear yourself apart over this, my love. I know you are going to do everything you can to find Aiden; the Father put you in this place at this time for a reason, and I don't want to believe the reason was for you to bring Aiden home."

"Angels can fail, Monica," The words that showed the depth of his fear were out before he could stop them, but the stakes on this assignment now felt even higher with the victim being a child in Monica's care. He knew how much she loved them and it had been even more apparent in her tears. No, he didn't want to let God down, or Aiden…or Monica.

She almost told him that she knew he would not fail but quickly realized he was placing tremendous pressure on himself and though she was completely confident in his abilities, voicing that confidence would only add additional pressure. It only took her a split second to change routes, "Yes, they can, but the Father never does. No matter what happens on this assignment, Andrew, it will honor him. And no matter what happens, He will use it for a greater good. All you need to do is your best, and you always do that. Leave the rest to the Father."

The love that filled his heart nearly took his breath away as he cupped her cheek with his hand, "My angel, you are an inspiration to my soul."

"I only told you the truth." Monica whispered as she leaned forward and brushed her lips lovingly against his.

X

_**PS. We want to express how broken-hearted we are about John's passing last Monday. He touched our hearts with his portray of Andrew and it's hard to accept or even to imagine he's gone at such a young age. Praying for his soul to rest in peace and that God gives his family and friends strength and resignation. **_

_**Still, deeply sad.**_


	13. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

To Aiden's parents, the hours passed slowly as there seemed to be no clues about the boy's disappearance. To the police, however, every minute represented a small defeat in the fight for a child's life and they knew they could easily lose this battle.

What everyone ignored, though, was the grieving of two children who could not fully understand how evil the adults' world could be. The door to Aiden's room had been left ajar and for the last couple of hours no one had crossed that border. When Monica slowly pulled it open, her first impression was of an empty room. But she could detect an aching heart not far from her and had to give just a few steps to find a weeping 12-year-old boy sitting on the floor, knees drawn up to his chest and a hopeless expression written on his face.

"Aiden once told me that you taught him to rollerblade. He looks up to his older brother very much." She spoke.

"Our father taught me when I was little. But then he got too busy to teach Aiden."

The Irish angel knelt down next to him and waited until he could look at her. And so much sadness at such a tender age broke her angelic heart.

"And you did a great job, Josh. Look what a talented rollerblader your brother has become!"

That remark elicited a bittersweet smile from the boy. "He's better than me, actually.." He spoke, but then his eyes were suddenly filled with tears. "But I never told him that… Will I ever get the chance to tell him, Monica?"

Deeply moved, and feeling the presence of tears herself, the angel inched closer and offered him a warm embrace. "There are people looking for your brother right now, Josh. Good and brave men who are determined to bring him back to your family where he belongs."

"What if they don't find him?"

Closing her eyes, Monica lifted a silent prayer so she could find the right answer to that question. Then, she pulled away and cupped his cheek with tenderness. "Do you remember when we visited that church a few days ago, when we were coming back from the park? Do you remember that lovely music?"

He nodded, not fully understanding why she was asking him that.

"Do you know why those people were singing and playing? Or why that beautiful building was constructed so many years ago?"

"No…"

"Because they believe in a higher power. A loving Father who is always ready to help those in need at difficult times."

"You mean God?"

A hint of a smile appeared on her face. "That is what most people call Him."

"Do you think He can help my brother?"

"I have no doubt that He has sent his messengers to help find Aiden. And we must have faith that those messengers are putting all their effort to accomplish this assignment."

The boy looked at her for long moments, pondering about her words and trying to understand why her presence was suddenly so warm and conveyed so much hope. "I believe you."

"And I am happy that you do, because there is somebody else who could use some encouragement himself and I think you are the right person for the job!"

He knew who she was talking about. "Dad doesn't need anybody but his job."

"This is not true, Josh. He is suffering exactly the same way you are, but with the extra burden to carry the guilt for not being here when your brother was taken. It's such a heavy burden for a human being to carry."

"I don't think he's suffering."

"If he wasn't, then why would he be sitting in the study all by himself holding Aiden's rollerblades and crying?"

Those few words had an impact on him as his eyes grew wide with surprise. "He is?"

"Yes. And with your mother watching over wee Jane there is no one to comfort him right now but you."

Shaken by the impact of those words, the boy rose to his feet and left his room towards the study, where his father used to spend the hours he stayed home working in his projects. There was just a few sunrays coming from outside shining on the carpet, but Josh could easily make out his father sitting by the window and holding his brother's favorite toy, just like Monica had said. Slowly, he approached the man and saw the tears in his eyes – an image of a father he had never seen before.

"Son…"

"Dad…"

"I'm so sorry… So sorry for everything I didn't do…" his voice was hoarse with emotion and it brought tears to the boy's eyes. A moment later, father and son held each other in a tight embrace and cried together.

Unseen to the human eye, another angel watched the moving scene. Tess lifted a prayer of thanks before her friend and co-worker appeared next to her, also in angelic form.

"I didn't think there would be a moment of happiness in between all this pain, Tess." Monica spoke, her own eyes filled with tears.

The supervisor nodded her head. "But I knew you'd do it, baby. From the start I knew you were the right angel for the job."

"They still have so much to face."

"It's true, but your assignment here is accomplished."

Monica turned her eyes from Mr Clark and Josh to stare at her friend with surprise. "But Aiden…"

"Finding Aiden is Andrew's mission. Yours was to reestablish love and mend father and son relationship."

"Andrew… he is devastated. It's one of the hardest assignments he has ever had in his existence." There was so much sadness in her voice and Tess knew how true those words were.

"It is a moment to pray, baby. For that little boy and for Andrew to find him and bring him back to this family."

"It's what I've been doing, Tess. Begging the Father to guide him."


	14. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

"Hello?" As the secretary of the Law Enforcement Agency answered the phone she could detect the tension in the voice on the other side of the line.

"Good afternoon, Beth. This is Andrew. Is Mr Collins in?"

"Oh, good afternoon, Andrew. Yes, he's just arrived. Did something happen? Did you find the boy?"

"Not yet, but I think I have some evidences that might help." He informed, on his knees, staring at the ground not far from the Clark's house.

"Ok, I'll transfer your call in a moment." She quickly dialed a couple of numbers and Ben Collins picked up the phone with urgency.

"Andrew?"

"Tire tracks, sir. I found them in the street that lies behind the Clark's house. I've checked in the garage and with the neighbors. They don't belong to any vehicle in the near area. Plus, they are still fresh and this street is seldom used."

The man's eyes grew wide with that piece of information and he rose to his feet. "Can you individualize the model?"

"We're working on that right now, but everything indicates it's a 4x4 SUV."

X

An hour later…

Andrew heaved a sigh of relief as he saw his boss walking towards him and holding a sheet of paper. There could lie the only clue to solve Aiden's disappearance. But the angel frowned with concern as he saw the expression on Mr Collins's face.

"We've searched everywhere," he informed as he approached Andrew. "But the vehicle records inform it was reported stolen three years ago in New York."

The angel of death ran his hand through his short hair, still not believing what he had just heard. "So we have nothing again?"

"Yeah, I can't believe that either. There's no other choice but to follow the criminal's MO and start searching in the woods." He said, "I'll send a team now and the other men will help me out here."

"I'll go with them, sir." Andrew quickly offered.

"Make sure your gun is loaded. I have to take this bastard whatever it takes."

That remark caused a shiver to run through his spine. Taking away the life of a God's child was never an option to him, and he prayed that he would never have to use it.

X

The group of six men started the search in the woods a couple of hours later, when the sun began to set behind the mountains of Utah. Andrew watched the beautiful sunrise as his thoughts were on his beloved Monica and the times they shared that wonderful scenario together. But now that wonderful view had another meaning: time was running out. He resented the fact that he had to leave so suddenly and couldn't even tell his wife where he was heading. But a little boy's life was in check. Besides, he knew that Monica also had an assignment to fulfill and by that time she was certainly taking care of a broken-hearted family.

The group of six walked together for some time, but then each of them took a different direction, hoping to cover a bigger area. They were carrying water and food supplies for an entire day, walk-talkies and all the necessary equipment to spend the next 24 hours in the woods, including a first aid kit that could help not only them but whoever crossed their way.

A night with no stars and no moon fell slowly on that part of the country and apart from his footsteps over dry leaves and withered twigs there was no other sound in Andrew's path. Holding a flashlight, he walked slowly, his green eyes attentively scanning the area, recording the smallest details that surrounded him. Long minutes passed by without any sign of life in the forest, and the angel started to wonder if perhaps they were searching in the wrong place.

"Help me, Father… Please show me the way." His prayer came out as a whisper. And a second later, another sound – quite familiar to his heart, reached his ears.

"He is with you, Andrew… And you are exactly where you should be…"

Startled, and somewhat not believing that he had just heard Monica's voice, Andrew turned around to face his gorgeous soul mate dressing a long white dress and involved in a beautiful glow standing right behind him.

"Angel…" he whispered, coming closer to her but not even daring to touch her – her angelic form was always such a powerful image that any other living creature would feel unworthy of any contact.

"Besides… You're following your angelic heart, so it does not surprise me that you are in the right track."

She was the one to cross the barrier between human and divine and very tenderly lay the palm of her hand against his handsome face; her gentle touch warmed his soul and seemed to bring back all the hope he was about to lose.

"Monica…" he spoke, now daring to cover her hand with his. "Angel, I thought you were with the family…"

"From now on, it is with you I will stand, Andrew. My mission with the Clark's has already been fulfilled."

"I wish you didn't have to go through this."

"Oh, my dear Andrew… I'm in this form, so there is nothing you should fear concerning myself." She spoke, and then tilted her head, looking at him lovingly. "As a matter of fact, I am the one who is fearing for your safety. That is why I am here, to help you with the Father's blessing."

He took her hand in both of his and kissed her palm – his beloved angel soothed and hypnotized him at the same time. "Angel… Your being here is always so warm and comforting, especially now…"

Monica let go of his hand to wrap her arms around his waist, in a loving embrace he returned with the same tenderness. Her love for him was so strong now that she could barely contain it and there was nothing in this world that she wouldn't do to erase so much sorrow from his heart. Andrew closed his tired eyes for a few moments, treasuring the feeling of having her in his arms once again. Her wildflowers natural scent was more accentuated when she was in that form and he could not stop breathing it in. Monica gave him strength and was a clear reminder of a higher power; without her, he would be just half of the creature he had become.

He stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head. "You said I'm in the right way…"

"This is what I've been told." She pulled away and searched inside his green pools, not missing the signs of exhaustion in his voice and also on his handsome face; his eyes were tired and sad at all the atrocities human beings were capable of doing.

"There are more men searching around just like me."

"I know. There is still time."

He heaved a sigh of relief at that piece of news. "Oh, thank You, Father…"

"But you have to be careful with the dangers of this forest, Andrew. You are human right now and the path ahead you might hide many risks…" she pulled away and took his hand in hers, guiding him for a few steps ahead. There, hidden behind the dense vegetation, there was a cliff.

As he shone the flashlight on the spot, Andrew realized that her appearing had just saved him. "Angel…"

"You have always been my protector. But now…" she stroked his face with her fingertips; she seemed to touch his very heart. "…now allow me to be your guardian angel. Please?"

With a slight, bittersweet smile, he nodded his head.


	15. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

For long hours, Andrew and Monica walked through the woods, searching for any sign of what could be a shelter to keep Aiden a prisoner. But an angel in human form was exposed to the cold and the exhaustion of an entire day of work. Besides this, Andrew had been awake for so long now that he found himself fighting against his organism just to keep on searching.

A delicate hand over his shoulder was what stopped him.

"You should rest." Monica said, the way she looked inside his eyes gave him a hint that she was practically begging him to stop.

But he shook his head reluctantly. "We could be close now…"

"And things will be easier in the sunlight." She stood in front of him, as Andrew could not stop scanning their surroundings, even in complete darkness. "You need to recover, otherwise this assignment can become more dangerous than it already is."

Andrew knew she was right. Besides, he felt he was coming close to his limits.

"Come here…" she softly spoke, and they sat down on the grass, next to an old fallen tree trunk and under the shade of an oak tree. "You will sleep a little. Let me watch over you for the night."

The blond angel still resisted. "This is not fair…"

Monica inched closer and gently lay her hand against his cheek. "Oh, yes, it is. Do you have any idea of how glad I am to have the opportunity to look after you?"

He returned the slight smile upon her face and lowered his eyes for a moment, somewhat admitting defeat to the weakness of his human body. "I'm fairly certain that there isn't anything in this world that I can deny you."

The Irish angel lifted his head up and stared at his green eyes for some instants, drinking in all the love he felt for her until she brought her face closer and caressed his lips with her own, very softly, like a summer breeze. That brief contact lasted enough for Andrew to feel his own soul involved in the beautiful aura that surrounded her angelic form. For a few moments it was like coming back Home.

"This is not fair either, you know…" he whispered, as they rested their foreheads together, and that remark made her smile again.

"I won't be in this form forever." Came the whispered reply, eliciting a small chuckle from him.

Andrew pulled away and searched for her sweet brown eyes. "You look gorgeous when you glow like this. The most beautiful angel of God I have ever seen."

"I too know of an angel of God who holds much beauty… inside and outside. And right now, he needs to rest for he's been carrying a heavy burden with him." She motioned him to lie down and rest his head on her lap. There was a slight smile on her face as he finally gave in and allowed himself to be taken in her arms. Her voice was soft and she knew he was suddenly lulled by the tender movement of her fingertips through his short blond hair.

It was cold and dark in the woods, but the Irish angel's glow kept the shadows away and warmed the soul and the human body of another angel, temporarily exposed to the adversities of the weather. Silently, as Andrew finally fell asleep, she prayed. For Aiden, for Andrew and for the family that was now grieving together.

Monica caressed his hair with tenderness, making out the traces of exhaustion on his face. "I love you so much, Andrew… So much… And I know that in your loving heart you feel responsible for this little boy's life. I know that you are ready to do whatever it takes to find him. And I will walk with you every step of the way. Forever."

X

Streaks of red, orange and yellow were just beginning to break through the blackness of the night, when Andrew opened his weary green eyes. Though he knew he had not slept more than just a few hours, he felt more rested and he knew that in part, it was due to the gentle and determined little angel, whose fingers were still softly stroking through his hair. Despite the woods, the cold and the hard ground beneath him, with Monica's presence, he felt completely relaxed.

Monica's hand stilled as she instinctively knew her beloved was waking. She wished he might have slept longer as great was her worry for his human body, but she also knew that they were running out of time to find Aiden alive. Concerned dark eyes watched as Andrew sat up and ran a hand through his tousled hair.

"You slept soundly," She remarked softly.

Leaning in, Andrew brushed his lips against her cheek, "Thank you for that."

"You needed to rest…and now you need to eat." She knew she would not get him to eat much, but she held out a sandwich to him with great hope.

"I need to find him, Angel." He was already standing up and brushing the dirt from his pants before he extended a hand to her to help her to feet.

"Then you'll eat it as we walk."

Her tone left no room for argument and despite the heaviness of his heart, Andrew had to suppress a smile. It was a complete role reversal and though he preferred it when he was the one taking care of her, he knew that she had been sent to him now for a reason and that reason was to care for him.

He hadn't realized how hungry he had been until the sandwich was gone in a matter of four bites, but Andrew ignored the fact that his stomach was still rumbling and instead took his wife's hand to soothe his own troubled soul.

They walked in silence for several long minutes before Andrew broke it, unable to keep his thoughts silent any longer, "I'm running out of time." His shoulders sagged in defeat, though his eyes remained focused on the landscape in front of them.

"But you won't give up," Monica remarked, giving his hand an encouraging squeeze, "and you know with the Father, anything is possible."

"What if he sent the wrong angel?"

The words were little more than a whisper but they sent a shiver down her spine, "He didn't. He doesn't make mistakes and he put the best angel he had in Aiden's path. That angel is you, Andrew. Please don't doubt your abilities; the Father doesn't…and neither do I, not for a second."

Andrew blinked to clear the moisture from his eyes but before he could reply, he came to an abrupt halt and Monica's eyes immediately followed his train of vision. The small cabin sat just on the far side of the next patch of trees and it appeared to be deserted, but it was still early so anyone who might be inside could very well still be asleep.

"Promise me you'll be careful." Though the glow that surrounded her reminded her that they were both angels, she also knew her husband was in his human form.

Kissing her hand, Andrew then released her and quietly began the short journey to the cabin, with Monica close on his heels. Ducking down before he approached the window, the blonde angel carefully stood up taller to peer inside.

The main room of the cabin was devoid of any furnishings and the only person he could see was one little boy with his hands and feet tied. The gag in his mouth silenced the tears but the evidence was streaked down his face. The relief that washed over Andrew was almost palpable. Aiden was alive and he wasted no time in contacting his superior to give him their location and to send a vehicle and backup.


	16. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

When the door to the cabin burst open, a strangled cry escaped the little boy's throat at the sight of the blonde man he didn't recognize, but relief filled his eyes at the sight of Monica, though he was uncertain as to why she was in a long dress that made her look like she was lit up somehow.

"It's all right, Aiden," Andrew reassured the boy as he knelt down and untied the ropes and pulled the gag from his mouth.

"W…who are you?" He sobbed, his entire body trembling from cold and fear, "Monica?"

"Hush, wee Aiden," Monica wrapped her arms around the child, tears in her own eyes at him being found and safe, "Andrew is my friend and he was sent to find you."

"A..and you….the light…." He was so glad to see her, so glad to not be alone.

"Aiden, your sister was right. I'm an angel and I was sent to help your family, much in the same way Andrew was sent to help you."

He pulled back enough to look into her face, his own eyes wide, "An angel? And him? Andrew?"

Monica's eyes moved to her husband. His face was pale and she could tell he was still coming to terms with finding Aiden alive, "Andrew is an angel too, but right now, he is human, much like I was when I was taking care of all of you."

"But Jane…she could see…"

Andrew managed a small smile, looking at the young boy in Monica's arms, "Small children, like Jane, don't believe that anything is impossible, Aiden, so they see what is truly there instead of allowing their minds to talk them out of it. That's how Jane knew."

"Oh." Aiden looked up at Monica once more, "Can we go home now? Please?"

"Not going to happen."

The door to the cabin, which had been left open, was now being blocked by a woman Monica had never seen before, but her husband instantly recognized her.

"Beth."

Aiden had instantly started crying again, and Monica tightened her arms around him, "Stay calm, wee Aiden. She cannot see me, but I am right here with you and so is God."

Andrew slowly rose to his feet, all the while looking at the gun that Beth, the secretary for their agency, had trained on him, "Beth, you have to let him go. He has a family that loves him."

"I would have loved him!" The woman cried out angrily as she pointed the gun at Aiden, "I haven't hurt him and all he had to do was love me but he is just like the others! All they had to do to live was love me!"

"But you cannot force that from a child, Beth," Andrew kept his voice as calm as he could manage, "He already has parents that love him and a brother and a sister that miss him. You are a stranger to him, Beth, who took him away from all he ever knew."

"He's a child! He adapts! The same way I tried to adapt when my child was killed! All he had to do was TRY! But you wouldn't, would you?" Beth's voice held deranged venom as she waved the gun at Aiden once more.

"I wanna go home!" Aiden cried out at her, "You wanted me to call you 'mom' but you aren't my mom! You would never be my mom!"

"Shut up!" Beth growled at him.

"Aiden, please be calm, sweetheart. Please. Father, please help us. Keep us safe." Monica soft words were a constant mantra in the little boy's ear, but she could feel how badly he was trembling up against her, a combination of rage, fear and cold.

"Beth, you have to let him go," Andrew took a step nearer to the woman, hoping to be able to take the gun from her hands. He had been given no instruction to reveal himself to her and he could only assume that in her current state of mind, not even angels would have an impact on her.

She fell silent for a moment as she looked at Andrew and then back to the little boy and the defiance in his eyes. She almost seemed to consider it for a moment, but then she raised the gun once more and pointed it directly at Aiden, "No."

As the shot rang out in the cabin, Monica watched in horror as her beloved husband cried out and then threw himself toward Aiden. The look in his green eyes was one she would never forget as long as she existed; it spoke of his determination to not allow suffering to come to another of God's youngest children, no matter the cost. He was not going to allow Aiden's story to have the same ending as the last child he had taken Home.

The bullet hit the angel in human form, pushing his body back and causing him to land up against the wall, blooding flowing freely from a wound below his shoulder. His eyes were wide, surprised at first by the lack of pain but then it suddenly seemed to hit him and it flooded his eyes and his face.

"Andrew!" Monica cried out his name just as Aiden cried out in fear. Beth, hearing sounds near the cabin, turned and ran back out the door and Monica could only pray it was the rest of Andrew's team.

Releasing Aiden, she moved to her soul mate, the one angel she loved with her entire heart and soul and cradled his head in her arms, "Andrew? Andrew." Her dark eyes were panicked and filled with tears, "I'm here. Help is coming. Stay with me. Please stay with me."

"Aiden? He's all right?" Andrew gasped out the words through the pain.

"Yes, he's fine." The white jacket that she had been wearing was soon shrugged off her small body, and she pressed it against the wound to slow the bleeding, his sharp and pain-filled intake of air, causing guilt to flow through her, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Her voice caught on a sob.

"Is he okay?" Aiden asked, his own voice trembling, as he approached them, "He's an angel…why is he hurt?"

Monica was trying to think rationally enough to form an answer, but her thoughts were interrupted when the cabin filled suddenly with more people.

"Aiden!" Ben Collins' voice cried out at seeing the boy next to his employee, "Andrew! My god!" A heartbeat later, he was on the phone, instructing the ambulance to hurry before he rushed to Andrew's side and pressed the white cloth he assumed Aiden had found down onto the wound.

"Remember, Aiden, they can't see me," Monica managed to say through her frightened tears, before she turned back to Andrew, who seemed to be struggling to keep his eyes open, "I'm with you. I'm not going anywhere. I love you so much."

Aiden stared at Andrew and Monica for a moment, seeing the pain in the man's face and the tears on Monica's and then he looked up at Ben Collins, "He saved my life. Did you catch her?"

"Yes, son, we have her. She ran right to us. Stay with me, Andrew. The ambulance in on its way. She worked for us…how could I have not seen it…"

"You couldn't know…" Andrew uttered, managing to answer but all the while trying to simply concentrate on the feeling of Monica's hands stroking his hair. He wanted to comfort her, hearing her quiet sobs that only he and Aiden could hear. She had been so strong for him and he could now feel her fear in his soul and he was helpless to reassure her.

"Aiden," Greg, another member of Andrew's team motioned for the boy who only left Andrew's side reluctantly, "There is someone on the phone who wants to speak to you."

Aiden took the phone with a tearful, "Hello," and the next word out of his mouth was "Mom!"

"He's safe, Andrew and Beth won't hurt anyone else and it's all thanks to you," Monica's tears fell against his face, "I told you the Father picked the perfect angel for the job. You are so brave and I love you so much. I know you can't answer me now but just hold those thoughts in your heart and never forget them."

When the ambulance crew arrived, Monica watched helplessly as they lifted her husband onto the gurney, hooking him up to oxygen and an IV. He had drifted into unconsciousness by that time and it terrified Monica. She wanted to see his green eyes and his smile and she wanted to feel his arms around her.

Aiden had already been taken in a squad car, bound for home while another squad car held Beth, the lost woman who had kidnapped Aiden and shot Andrew, to the station to be booked for the crimes. A moment later all that was left was one little angel, covered in the blood of the one she loved the most, standing in the middle of the cabin, helplessly wondering what to do.

"Baby?"

Monica's swollen eyes widened as she turned around, "Tess….oh Tess….is he going to be all right? Please, can I stay with him? I can't bear not going…"

Taking a moment, Tess wrapped her arms tightly around her young charge, "The Father is in control, Angel Girl, you know that. Trust what you told Andrew; that He never makes mistakes." As she held Monica close, she said a silent prayer for help and when she pulled away from the young angel, Monica's bloody clothes had been replaced for clean clothes that were much more comfortable for her soon to be human form. She knew that Monica didn't need to see the blood of her husband and Monica had not yet had time to realize she was covered with it.

"Go be with him, baby. I'll see you at the hospital. Stay with him in surgery; he will sense you are there."

"Thank you," Monica whispered before she vanished from the cabin, knowing she would reappear in the ambulance, next to the one who held her heart.


	17. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

She had stayed with Andrew all through the surgery, watching through tear filled eyes as they had extracted the bullet. She had listened with great relief as they had discussed that the bullet had not done any major damage, but that his arm would need to be in a sling for a few weeks or until his angelic status was returned to him. But even though they had declared the surgery a success, nothing would calm Monica's anxious heart other than seeing Andrew awaken.

He had been taken to his room hours ago, but still he remained asleep. Monica had pulled a chair up next to his bedside, and held the hand that was not in the sling and with her other hand, she had continuously stroked his hair or touched his face, whispering words of love to him over and over again. Her own angelic form had given way to her human one but though tired, she could not sleep.

Day gave way to night and night to early morning, and still she remained by his side, her eyes constantly searching his face for any sign he might be waking.

Running a tired hand over her face, Monica then took his hand into both of hers and pressed it to her lips before laying their joined hands against her heart, "Andrew…I'm here. Please wake up. I know how tired you have been, how hard this assignment was for you, but I need to tell you how proud I am of you. You were so brave, what you did for Aiden, but I would never expect anything less from you, my love. You have always looked out for everyone, not the least of all me," She smiled tearfully and released his hand with one of hers long enough to wipe the tears from her face, "I wish I could express in words the depths of my love for you, but…I just can't. I only know that when….when she shot you, I felt your pain in my own soul and I felt so afraid. I know in my heart that you're an angel and God surely wouldn't take you from me, but in those minutes, I couldn't help but to fear what my existence would be like without you and Andrew…I believe it would be unimaginable…."

A small sob escaped her as she took their joined hands and rested them against her forehead as she tried to bring her tears under control. It had been so long since she had seen him truly happy, not since the days before this assignment had begun, and now knowing he was hurt felt like more than she could bear. She wanted to make certain he knew that Aiden was safe, that Beth was in prison, that he had fulfilled his assignment.

"Please? Please wake up?" She murmured the words over and over again, eyes closed, tears escaping from beneath long lashes.

"Angel?"

The word was scarcely a whisper, but it caused Monica's head to shoot up, her eyes instantly going to his face. His eyes were opening and his fingers were curling around hers.

"Andrew?" She struggled to blink back her tears, "Can you hear me?"

He swallowed against the dryness of his throat and Monica, anticipating his discomfort, grabbed the cup of water next to his bedside and brought the straw to his lips.

"Baby," He stated softly once she had returned the cup to the tray, "I have been hearing you since the moment I was shot." His hand held hers tightly, feeling the trembling of her fingers and taking in the exhaustion on her pale face, "I heard you in the ambulance and in the operating room and in every moment since then and I have just been waiting for the moment when this human body would allow me to tell you how much hearing you say all those things helped me every minute to come back to you."

A trembling smile appeared on her face but it quickly crumbled into relieved tears. Carefully, Andrew drew her close until her head was resting against his unharmed shoulder. He had been longing to comfort her since those moments when only he and Aiden had known her presence and he could so clearly feel her fear for him. Now, being able to hold her close, being able to turn his head to kiss her forehead, it was like coming Home. A little piece of heaven in the middle of a hospital.

"I have so much more to tell you," Andrew stated softly, feeling her initial tearful outburst beginning to calm, "This assignment, Angel, I couldn't have done it without you. You were my strength, baby. When I wanted to give up, you wouldn't allow me. When I felt hopeless, you were my hope. "

"It's only what you have always done for me," She whispered, her fingers reaching up to touch his face, "And you were so brave."

"Aiden was the brave one, and I couldn't allow him to be hurt."

"He's safe at home now, thanks to you," Her dark eyes gazed into him, no longer seeing the anguish she had seen in the past weeks, but instead seeing only the loving spark she always saw when he looked at her, "I love you so, Andrew and I know I shouldn't have been, but I was afraid when you were hurt. So afraid and I felt as if…as if I had failed you."

"Failed me?" Concern flooded his eyes as his hand rested against her face.

"It was my job to keep you safe this time but I couldn't. I don't know how I could have done it differently, but…"

"You couldn't have done it differently, Angel. I made a choice that did not allow for free will to take another life. You did so many things for me, Monica, but failing me was never one of them. You held me during that surgery; I felt you with me the whole time and it brought so much peace to my soul, but yet, being in your presence always does that for me." Her eyes were shimmering with tears once again, "I love you so much, my precious angel."

"I love you too," Her voice trembled as she felt another tear escape her eyes, "so much Andrew, just so much."

Carefully, he moved over in the bed, giving her room to slip next to him. As she slowly wrapped her arm across his stomach, he kissed her forehead once more, "Rest now, Angel. All is well."

Finally relaxing for the first time since it all started, Monica began to drift off to sleep in the safest place she knew; her husband's loving arms.


	18. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

The first sunrays of that spring morning shyly crossed the windows and the thin white curtains, coming to rest on the bedroom wooden floor. It was a cozy small town and it was possible to hear the singing of the birds outside, somewhat announcing that the darkness was leaving Earth and that warm days were about to come, renewing spirits, bringing new beginnings for those in need.

An injured angel in human form had been asleep since from the previous night, when he had finally been allowed to leave hospital and go back home. What the doctors and all the others who had contact with him didn't know was that his real home was far away and that he earned for the day he would be able to go back there.

Andrew stirred slowly in bed and little by little his green eyes got used to the light that surrounded him. As the morning sounds reached his ears he thought the brightness that had awoken him was exclusively coming from the outside. That until he opened his eyes completely to observe with wonder the beautiful angel that had been sitting on the same bed, watching him with tender eyes and with a captivating smile.

Monica looked especially beautiful to him now – the splendid glow that involved her form lit up the entire room and her wildflower perfume quickly filled his lungs. She was barefoot, wearing an ivory dress with a lovely embroidered cardigan and sitting over her legs, hands resting upon her lap. A smile appeared on Andrew's face as his eyes studied her full long hair, auburn locks cascading over her small shoulders up to her waist.

"This is the best view of Earth I could ever have…" his voice was low but the way he looked at her spoke volumes to her heart.

Slightly blushed by his eternal flattering, Monica smiled back at him. "Good morning…"

"Good morning, angel." He tried to move and sit up in bed but the sharp pain in his arm stopped him, and watching the expression on his face, Monica's smile faded.

"Please, wait…"

Resigned, he let out a frustrated sigh and rested his head against the pillow one more time. "This human form… it's been keeping me a prisoner over the last few days…"

Nodding her head, she inched closer and reached for his hand, placing it against her heart. "I understand… But this is about to end. There are some people we have to visit and we should leave now."

"Leave? But…"

The confused expression on his face didn't last for long as on the following second Monica wasn't the only one in the room to be in angelic form. Andrew found himself involved by the same light that surrounded his valentine's body. His clothes were different – khaki pants and a white t-shirt replaced sweatpants and covered his bare chest. The pain and exhaustion he felt in his human flesh had disappeared entirely and now the sensation of comfort and peace had once again taken over his spirit.

"The wound made by the bullet…" He spoke, now easily sitting up in bed and touching his healed shoulder in disbelief.

Monica nodded her head as she admired the glow emanating from his angelic form. "Now I myself can say it's the best view I could ever have…"

There wasn't just flattering in that remark but also great relief at seeing her beloved totally healed as he regained his angelic form. Chuckling, he looked back at her and an instant later, they were sharing a loving embrace.

"I'd gladly go through all over it all again if it meant holding you like this, baby."

The Irish angel closed her eyes and tightened her embrace. "Oh, my dear Andrew… I'll be forever thankful that after wandering around Earth we can be reunited again. It's a gift I'll always treasure."

He kissed the side of her head and gently pulled away, just enough to look at her face. "You said we have to go somewhere…"

"We do. It's our last task before we can go Home."

A moment later, Monica and Andrew were standing in a child's bedroom. With happiness, they watched as contented parents and excited siblings stood around the bed of a seven-year-old.

"…you're really staying for the whole day, daddy?" Aiden asked, eyes wide open in surprise at his father's announcement.

"I sure will, buddy. There are so many things I guess I missed for not being at your side… I just don't want to… wake up some day to realize you've grown up and became total strangers to me… You and your mom are my greatest treasures."

The man put a lot of effort to hide the tears that were forming in the corner of his eyes when he said that. And to Josh those words had a special meaning as for the first time the boy felt confident that his father was someone he would look up to and trust. Those feelings had been strange to him since he was very little but thanks to the terrible incident with his younger brother he and his father were able to make up and start rebuilding their relationship.

Watching as the three children and their mother smiled lovingly at Mr Clark, Monica cast a pleased look at Andrew. He returned her smile and placed a hand over her shoulder. There were no words exchanged between them but they knew exactly what the other one was thinking.

"Monica… You came to visit Aiden too!" Jane's surprised and contented voice soon call everybody else's attention, and suddenly the family realized they were not alone in that bedroom.

"M… Monica… I didn't notice you were here…" the children's mother spoke, as confused as her husband.

As little Jane rushed to stand by her side and hold her hand, Monica smiled at them. "You're right, wee Jane. We… Andrew and I, we came here to visit Aiden and to deliver a message for the whole family."

The boy's eyes were wide open with wonder and no fear. "He's the one who saved me!"

"That's true… You're the agent who rescued Aiden." Mr Clark rose to his feet and walked over to the couple, shaking hands with Andrew. "We've been to the hospital but you were not receiving guests."

"George and I are glad to see you're fully recovered… We cannot thank you enough for what you did for our son." His wife added.

"There's no need to thank me, Mr Clark. A while ago, Monica and I came to this small town with two different assignments and hardly did we know that they were connected."

"I don't think I understand…" the man spoke, he and his wife slightly confused.

"We are messengers of God, Mr and Mrs Clark. Angels as wee Jane always says…" Monica's words had an impact on the two adults and on their eldest son. Aiden's and Jane's hearts were already prepared for that and there was nothing in their eyes but wonder.

"Please, don't be afraid…" Andrew spoke, as the glow emanating from his and Monica's forms shone inside the bedroom.

"Angels… Angels from God in our house?" Mrs Clark's eyes were soon filled with tears, and she held her husband's arm not believing what they were hearing.

With a beautiful smile, which made her look even more ethereal, Monica nodded her head. "Sent to your family for two reasons. The first one is to remind you of the precious gift you have in your hands: lovely children and the love that first brought you and your husband together."

"But this love was in disharmony and that's when evil acts… trying to destroy everything you had by making one of your children a victim." Andrew added, his expression serious.

"But you wouldn't allow it, right?" Mr Clark had tears in his eyes as he spoke, aware of the grace that had just been granted him and his family.

A bittersweet smile appeared on the blond angel's face as he shook his head. "Not me, Mr Clark… God Himself, to stop another tragedy from happening."

Feeling his sadness emanating through her heart, Monica held Andrew's arm and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Our Father used Andrew as an instrument to fight evil because He knows Andrew's loving and brave heart. And I personally think there couldn't be a better choice."

Throwing an affectionate look at Monica, the blond angel covered Monica's hand with his. "The truth is that I wouldn't have done it without you." He spoke, with gratitude. Then, Andrew turned to the family that stared at them in wonder. "Please don't ever forget that the love that bring you all together is always more important than any other material possessions. It's the most precious gift you could ever receive from God and all He expects from you is that you live up to honor this gift."

"We will, Andrew… God knows how much we've learned in the last few days. And I know now that the way I was leading my life was far more different than what I had in mind when I met my wife, or when our children were born."

Monica turned to the little girl who never let go of her hand and who seemed a little sad now that she was feeling she would have to bid her "nanny" farewell.

"Goodbye, wee Jane. I'll never forget the time I spent with you and your brothers."

"Do you really have to go, Monica? Can't you stay a little more? Just until we grow?" Her pleading face was cute and Monica couldn't help chuckling at that request.

"I believe you and your brothers won't need a nanny any longer, sweetheart." She said, caressing the little girl's face.

"Then promise you'll be back once in a while to visit us?" Jane insisted, and Andrew knew that she was melting his beloved valentine's heart.

Monica knelt in front of the girl and smiled. "I promise."

After a warm embrace, it was Josh who came closer to the Irish angel. He was smiling at her – Monica realized she had never seen him smiling before.

"I want to thank you… for everything…" he said.

"Would that be possible that I earned a hug too?" Monica replied, and on the following moment they were also sharing an affectionate embrace. It was the same with Aiden, who could not help crying over her shoulder and, therefore, make her shed some tears too. "Thank you for the rollerblading lessons! I promise I'll practice…" She elicited a tearful smile from him. Then, the angel turned to the whole family again. "God loves you all and He blesses this family…"

Monica joined Andrew afterwards and he wrapped his arm around her small shoulders.

"Thank you…"

Mr Clark grateful words were the last ones the couple of angels knew. On the following moment, they were gone, leaving behind five lives who would carry a message of hope and God's love through all their life.


	19. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

"Andrew?"

The way Monica pronounced his name would always endear the angel of death, especially now that she was still sniffling and forcing back some tears due to their emotional assignment ending. At the moment they left the Clark's house, Andrew quickly covered her eyes and wrapped one arm around her waist, bringing her closer to him and letting her know without words that he was in command now. Both angels had been granted some time off and Andrew was determined to make it a lovely, sweet time for the two of them.

"I just hope your little friends forgive me for letting my selfish side take control and steal you away as if you were only mine…" he spoke into her ear, still without letting her see where they were.

Her crying smile only made him feel even more in love, if it was ever possible. "I would not call it a selfish side, but just a statement, you see. I _am_ yours."

Chuckling, he kissed her cheek lovingly. "Thank you, angel, I'm really happy to know that."

Monica touched the hand that covered her eyes with delicate fingertips. "Now will you let me know where we are?"

Aware of her childlike curiosity, the blond angel kept his hold around her waist and pulled her even closer to him. "I don't know... I'm quite comfortable with this…"

"Well, I have no intention to go anywhere farther from here, that I can guarantee you…"

"Very well…"

Monica was about to make another comment but when Andrew finally uncovered her eyes, the words died in her mouth at the landscape she could now see.

"My beloved Ireland…" was all she could say as her teary eyes scanned the breathtaking ever green fields that spread ahead of them. At that time of the year, the flowers were blossoming in a multitude of different colors and fragrances under the bright and warm sunrays and the bluest of the skies. With a pleased smile in the corner of his mouth, Andrew gently let go of Monica's waist when he felt her unconscious wish to give a few steps ahead. "It's been so long since I last visited these lands… Especially at this time of the year, it's so colorful and vivid… so much like our Home…"

"Exactly. No wonder you belong here, angel."

She turned around to look at him, now with a few tears freely falling from her eyes and was even more surprised to see a small bouquet of wild flowers in his hand. "I believe I don't… I belong to you, Andrew. To where you are."

He gave a few steps ahead so that they were once again just a few inches from each other and wiped her tears with the back of his hand as she grabbed the small bouquet. "I love you so incredibly much, Monica…"

She tilted her head, moved with the lovely surprise he had made her. "I have no doubt about it."

Andrew removed a lock of auburn hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. Now he could admire the meekness of her Gaelic features, pale cheeks now turning pink as the sun gently touched her skin; chestnut eyes brighter now that he was standing before her – they shone the exact same way his own eyes did whenever they were focused on her gorgeous figure. It was almost as if they could truly see each other's souls. And when the blond angel crossed the small distance between them and captured her lips with his, all she could do was to return that sweet caress, letting the love she felt for him take over her soul and flow from her heart to his.

It was one of those moments when they did not need words as the connection that brought them together was stronger than ever.

And when that loving kiss was over, the Irish angel buried her face against his chest and let him involve her with his strong arms in another warm embrace.

"How long can we stay?" she wanted to know, even though she feared the answer.

Andrew kissed the top of her head. "Not as much as I would like…" he pulled away just a little so that he could look at her face. Then, he playfully touched the tip of her nose. "It'd probably need the whole eternity and I guess it wouldn't be enough…" Glad to see a tearful smile back at her face, he kept on talking. "But we're off work for a while, angel, and won't have to worry about time for now."

She nodded her head in understating, and Andrew could see the relief in her eyes.

"Now… I've been to Ireland before but only for a short time and just around the big cities, you see. I guess I'll need a tour guide through these lands…"

He elicited a broader smile from his sweet angel girl and was highly amused at how serious she took his words.

"Oh, but you will not have to worry about it any longer! I myself can show you around!"

From the moment they started a trail – with Monica excitedly guiding him by the hand and making a comment for each and every element that surrounded them, Andrew knew they would end up getting lost in those beautiful woods. It was alright, though. He also knew that, despite being in human forms, they were far away from any harm now, at least for a while.

"…Maybe the trees grew faster than usual, and there are quite a lot more bushes around than the last time I visited this place, you know, Andrew. It can make one feel a wee bit confused sometimes."

Andrew did his best not to show his amusement at her poor sense of direction and at the serious expression on her face as she said that. However, it was hard for him not to chuckle at her worried frown when she looked around and finally realized that she had no idea where they had been heading over the last hour.

Much due to his insistence, they finally stopped under the shadow of a tree and sat over the soft grass. Resting his back on the tree trunk, the blond angel wrapped one arm around his dear valentine's shoulders and pulled her close to him so that she was now resting her back against his chest. And he could not help chuckling at her annoyance as she removed her shoes.

"If there is something I could never understand is why angels automatically receive shoes whenever they turn from their human to their angelic form and vice-versa. They can be quite uncomfortable and especially now when we are visiting and exploring new lands… Or better, old lands that have become new due to the weather interference…" Monica spoke, putting her shoes aside and then turning around to look at him, still with a slightly upset expression on her face. "Will you forgive me?"

"Forgive you for what, baby?" he wanted to know, gladly removing the wisps of thin auburn hair that were flying against her face carried by the fresh breeze. Truth to be told, he was so lost in her ethereal beauty and lovely manners that the fact that they ended up lost did not matter to him at all.

"For… having difficulties in dealing with the new geographic conditions of the land…"

Closely admiring her soft brown eyes and perfectly shaped nose; her rosy lips and the way they matched her jaw line, Andrew smiled at her. "I am not a bit worried if we got a little detoured from our original destination, angel."

Monica was going to say something but, noticing the way he was gazing at her, she let out a small sigh and narrowed her eyes. "Hum… You don't really look like you are…"

Laughing, he cupped her chin and brought his face closer to hers; lips carefully touching her rosy ones as he was savoring that moment like a prize for all the hard times he had faced lately. Monica closed her eyes a second later, giving in to his seduction at the moment he pressed his lips more firmly against hers and kissed her slowly and tenderly, making her heart beat faster and her human form fall limp in his strong arms.

The soft touch of her fingertips against his jaw and the way she would always correspond his caresses with the same love and affection would always make Andrew feel honored and also a little undeserving. Monica was the sweetest and most loving creature he had ever known and having her love and true devotion was far more than a privilege – it was a true gift from God.

"This is one of those moments I wish I could freeze so it could last longer…" she softly spoke while Andrew kept on delivering small kisses on her face and lips. "…but on second thoughts, then I would have to freeze all the moments I spend with you…"

Chuckling at her words, the blond angel caressed her face with the back of his hand and nodded. "I understand what you mean, angel. But please remember that moments like this one will always happen. Sometimes it might take a little longer, but I'll always find you, baby, wherever you are."

"It warms my heart hearing you say that."

"And how could I not look for you? You're my light, my best reminder of the Father's love. Staying away from you is already hard even if it's for a short time. And staying away for long is… unthinkable."

Her charming smile at him and the tender way she caressed his handsome face nearly melted his heart. "You've told me that so many times, my dear Andrew. With or without words. I love you. Very much."

"I love you too, baby. Forever."

He inched forward and kissed her lips once again, eliciting a contented sigh from his sweet valentine. What none of them expected was the soft rain that suddenly interrupted their loving caress and caused them to pull away a little surprised.

"Oh, Andrew!" she exclaimed, giggling as the rain drops fell over her face.

"Looks like the changes here happen fast!" The blond angel spoke, also amused.

"I enjoy rain but our human forms will end up catching a cold if we don't find a shelter!" there was slight worry in Monica's voice, "But with our little detour, I wonder where we are going to stay now…"

Andrew was ready to say something so that she didn't feel embarrassed or guilty for her poor sense of direction, but something hidden by the bushes called his attention.

"It seems that your little detour brought us to the perfect place, my angel…" He gave her a light squeeze and pointed to a spot on her right, "Look!"

Monica frowned a little, narrowing her eyes to see what exactly he was trying to show her, and when she finally did, the Irish angel let out a sigh. "A wee cabin!"

"I always say that everything you do is wonderful! Come with me, angel!" Saying that, he rose to his feet and helped her out. Monica gathered her shoes and her small bouquet and then took his proffered hand.

Both angels in human form headed to the small wooden construction surrounded by wild flowers and green trees not far from them. It was very simple, in and outside, but clean and cozy and certainly a perfect shelter for two souls who were so deeply connected. A small gift so that they could honor the greatest present that they had received a while ago: their immense love.

The end.

_PS. Thanks ya all for reading! Kim and I would like to let you know that we're working on a new story and it will soon be posted here. _


End file.
